10 años no es tanto tiempo
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Midorikawa Ryuuji ha acudido hoy a una entrevista de trabajo. Mas ni menos que en la empresa Kira. Lo que no sabe es que el jefe es alguien más que bien conocido. TYL! HiroMido. ¡Revolución Raimon!
1. Encuentro

Esta idea la tuve estancada en mi cabeza por varios días hasta que me decidí a escribirla.

Con revisión y ayuda de AutumnRose745 :B

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

**"Encuentro"**

**Capítulo 1**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Midorikawa's POV)**

Me encontraba de pie frente a la entrada de un enorme edificio empresarial. Miraba hacia arriba, tratando de distinguir cuantos pisos había; calculé unos 28.

Hoy era un día importante. Hoy venía a tomar mi primera entrevista de trabajo. Hoy intentaría conseguir un trabajo ni más ni menos que en la empresa Kira.

No tenía expectativas muy altas, me había dicho a mi mismo que de esta forma sería mejor. Así, si no conseguía el empleo no me sentiría tan mal. Aún y con todo eso, me esforzaría al máximo en mi entrevista, estaba decidido.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y aunque la cita para las entrevistas era a las 8 en punto, preferí llegar antes, esperando así ser de los primeros en pasar.

Entré en el gran y lujoso edificio y pasé directo con la recepcionista.

-Disculpe, vengo por una entrevista de trabajo para el puesto de auxiliar administrativo.-le dije.

-Por supuesto. Sólo necesito que me dé una copia de su currículum junto con su solicitud.

Le entregué los papeles que me pidió.

-Pase por aquí-me señaló con su mano-hacia atrás y tome el ascensor al piso superior, una vez llegue pase a la estancia de la derecha.

Le di las gracias y seguí sus instrucciones. El elevador tardó un poco en poder llegar hasta el último piso, cuyo número era el 32.

Al abrirse me encontré con otra recepcionista, quien me recibió y me pasó a una estancia, que era más bien un largo pasillo donde estaban los aspirantes al empleo esperando. Al final del corredor estaba la puerta de la oficina del jefe de la empresa.

Ah, sí. Había olvidado mencionar que el puesto que buscaba era el de auxiliar del jefe de _toda_ la empresa.

Había más personas de las que pensaba. Muchos habían pensando igual que yo…o mejor dicho, muchas.

Absolutamente todos los aspirantes que venían a la entrevista eran mujeres. Supongo que no debía sorprenderme, ya que el puesto que estábamos todos tratando de conseguir era el de secretaria…_secretario_.

En cuanto estuve a la vista, todas se me quedaron mirando. Me sentí algo incómodo, pero sin quejarme me senté en mi lugar.

Ni siquiera ya una vez en mi asiento, la chica rubia que estaba a lado me dejó de observar.

Intenté ignorarla pero sentía su mirada pesada sobre mí. Con cada segundo me empecé a poner más nervioso.

-Disculpa,-me dijo finalmente.- ¿También vienes por el puesto de auxiliar?

-Sí.-dije sin vacilar.

-Vaya, disculpa si soy grosera, pero es algo extraño.

-Yo no lo creo.-murmuré, mis manos comenzando a sudar.

-Bueno, es que eres el único hombre entre todas.

_¡Gracias por señalar lo obvio!_

-Supongo que son pocos los hombres dispuestos a tomar este empleo.

-Pues no es exactamente un empleo de hombre.-dijo disimuladamente.

Bien, ahora esta chica parecía estar atacándome.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ah, no, nada. Sólo...

-Creo que cualquiera que sea capaz y que sea adecuado a un trabajo, sin importar su género, tiene derecho a tomarlo si desea ¿no?

Tal vez me aceleré, puesto que la chica ya no me volvió a dirigir la palabra. No puedo decir que me haya sentido muy mal.

Después de un rato, Poco a poco, una por una, todas las mujeres comenzaron a pasar. Después de mi, todavía llegaron unas cuantas más chicas.

Bien, si pedía este trabajo era porque yo sabía que sería capaz de realizarlo a la perfección. Era de las cosas que mejor se me daban, seguir instrucciones al pie de la letra…eso y comerme un platillo de ramen en menos de 3 minutos.

Cuando todas excepto la molesta chica antes de mí, pasaron, comencé a sentirme realmente ansioso.

_¡No entres en pánico, Ryuuji!_ _Todo va a estar bien. Debes dar la mejor impresión posible._

Sin embargo eso no hacía que mi cuerpo parara de temblar y sudar.

-¡Siguiente!-llamaron desde dentro de la oficina.

-Deséame suerte.-susurró la rubia y se puso en pie.

La vi entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta.

Pareció ser mucho tiempo el que pasó adentro aunque muy apenas debieron de ser 10 minutos.

Cuando la manija giró y salió la chica, me quedé petrificado en mi lugar.

-¡Siguiente!

Debía avanzar pero no me podía mover.

-Oye, es tu turno. –me dijo la chica que iba después de mí.-Vamos, párate.-me instó.

Y aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, mis piernas no respondían.

-¡Siguiente!-volvió a decir desde dentro.

-¡Vamos!-me empujó, seguramente nerviosa ella también.

Y eso ayudó a que me pusiera de pie. Algo tieso, caminé hacia la puerta. Giré la manija.

_Bien, más vale aquí corrió, que aquí quedó,_ me dije.

Abrí la puerta y entré.

-B-buenos días.-saludé e hice una pequeña reverencia.

En cuanto posé mi vista en la persona frente a mí, me quedé una vez más petrificado.

Era por mucho, más joven de lo que yo esperaba. De cabello rojizo, y por detrás de sus lentes pude distinguir dos orbes de color verde. Su piel, más pálida que cualquier otra persona que conociera.

Me hubiera gustado tanto que estos rasgos no me fueran tan conocidos. Me hubiera gustado no saber en un instante el nombre de la persona sentada tras el escritorio. Y sobretodo, me hubiera gustado que no fuera él, quien fue hacía ya mucho tiempo, mi primer amor.

El me miró, tal vez igual de sorprendido que yo.

En sus manos tenía lo que yo supuse era mi currículum.

No sabía que hacer, y el que él no me dijera nada no me ayudaba tampoco.

_Tal vez lo mejor sería salir y buscar otro empleo, _pensé. Pero al estar contemplando opciones, él súbitamente se puso de pie y avanzó hacia mí.

No exactamente hacía mi, sino hacia la puerta. La abrió y encaró al resto de mujeres que aun estaban esperando su entrevista.

-Disculpen las molestias, señoritas.-dijo.-pero el puesto ya ha sido ocupado, lamento si este fue un inconveniente.

Todas estaban estupefactas pero no había que pudieran hacer. Entonces él entró nuevamente y esta vez cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Me miró y sonrió.-Hola, Midorikawa. Me da gusto volverte a ver.

Suspiré, sintiéndome algo más relajado al hacerlo.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no, Hiroto?

-Bastante.

-Y…entonces, ¿me vas a tomar la entrevista?-dije aún sin comprender muy bien que había ocurrido.

-¿Entrevista?-repitió confundido.-Pero si ya estás contratado.

-¡Qué!

Se rió.-Por eso dije que el puesto ya estaba ocupado. Miré tu currículum y solicitud en lo que tardabas en entrar y debo decir que me satisfizo mucho. Además, que yo sé muy bien cómo eres y estoy convencido que harás un buen trabajo.

Me sentía un poco mal, sin embargo. Sentía que Hiroto me había contratado más por el hecho de conocerme que por mérito propio.

-Ahora, ven. Acompañame.

-Um…sí.

Lo seguí fuera de su oficina y hacia el elevador. Presionó el botón del piso de más abajo.

No tenía idea de a dónde íbamos pero no pregunté.

Hiroto Kiyama. Él había sido mi mejor amigo de mi infancia. Podía contar con él para casi cualquier cosa y no estaba de más decir que éramos inseparables. El problema había radicado cuando yo comencé a sentir algo más por él. Tenía 13 años por aquél tiempo y tanto él como yo estábamos participando en el Futbol Frontera Internacional. El torneo más importante de soccer juvenil. Me había emocionado mucho cuando nos hablaron para formar parte del equipo y me había dicho que daría lo mejor de mí para destacar. Pero mi terquedad hizo que me sobrepasara y que tuviera que abandonar al equipo antes de ir al torneo mundial.

Recuerdo muy claramente cuando me despedí de todo el equipo, en especial de Hiroto. En ese momento, que entendí que tendría que pasar un tiempo sin tenerlo a mi lado fue cuando comprendí que mis sentimientos por él eran más que los que se tienen por un amigo. En ese momento supe que yo lo quería.

Cuando regresó me alegré mucho, pero no duró gran tiempo aquello. Meses después, Hiroto y yo nos alejaríamos uno de otro por cuestiones de estudios. Y ahí fue donde intenté olvidarlo. No tenía sentido que me estuviera aferrando a sentimientos que no me servirían de nada.

Por eso no sabía que pensar ahora que estábamos los dos juntos, de nuevo.

El elevador se detuvo finalmente y al abrirse, noté que estábamos en el estacionamiento.

-Ven.-me indicó.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en el estacionamiento?

No me contestó y siguió caminando. Lo seguí, insistiendo en que me dijera.

Entonces se detuvo y sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón unas llaves.

Las luces de un carro se encendieron, y cuando dirigí mi vista al carro pude sentir la quijada abriéndoseme sin remedio.

-¡Éste es tu carro!-exclamé.

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Era un carro deportivo de un flamante color azul. Descapotable, con rines cromados y asientos de piel beige. Era más que hermoso.

-Lo siento, Hiroto. Creo que me acabo de enamorar de tu auto.

-Lo siento, Midorikawa, no permito que mis empleados se involucren emocionalmente con mi carro. Mucho menos mi secretario.

-Bueno, no estaba destinado a ser.

Hiroto se acercó y abrió la puerta de conductor, se subió y prendió el auto.

-Sube, Midorikawa.

-Pero a donde vamos.-exigí.

-Vamos a un lugar importante. Ven.

No muy convencido, abrí la puerta del pasajero y me subí. Estar dentro del carro era aún mucho más genial de lo que había imaginado.

Hiroto arrancó el auto y salimos del estacionamiento.

-Ahora-habló.- ¿a dónde te gustaría ir a comer?

-¿comer?

-Sí. Nos volvemos a encontrar después de tanto y ¿quieres que sea un día como si nada? Te estoy llevando a comer. Ahora dime que lugar te gustaría.

Dejé de parpadear de la impresión y pude sentir mis ojos secarse poco a poco.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te saliste de tu trabajo para ir a comer como si nada?-pregunté incrédulo.

-Sí.

-¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! Te dirán algo, te correrán, me correrán ¡y es sólo mi primer día!

-Midorikawa, tranquilízate. Después de todo yo soy el jefe, no me pueden decir nada. Además una vez al año que haga esto no daña a nadie.

Intentar rebatir su lógica fue en vano.

-Entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?-repitió.

-La verdad no sé.-dije aun con molestia.-A donde me quieras llevar.

-Bien…

Seguimos en el camino un rato hasta que Hiroto se detuvo enfrente de un restaurante, uno muy lujoso hay que destacar. Nunca en mi vida había entrado a uno de esos restaurantes.

_Ahora que lo pienso, no traigo mucho dinero._

No había pensado que fuera a necesitar dinero, por lo que tomé sólo lo suficiente para un sencillo lonche. No tomé en cuenta que esto pudiera pasar.

Un paje me abrió la puerta y me bajé algo extraño a este tipo de cosas. Hiroto también fue ayudado y entregó las llaves. Ellos se encargarían del resto.

Entramos al caro lugar, que aunque fuera temprano estaba repleto de gente. Un mesero nos recibió y nos dirigió hacia una mesa.

-Buenos días, ¿les gustaría algo de tomar?

-Un jugo de naranja-pidió Hiroto.

-Yo también.-dije.

-Muy bien, aquí está la carta, con permiso.

Tomé el menú y comencé a ver los distintos platillos, la mayoría de ellos cosas que no eran comunes de la cocina japonesa. Algunos no tenía ni idea de que eran.

Sin embargo cuando vi el precio de uno de los platillos más sencillos, casi me voy de espaldas.

_¡5000 Yenes!_ Era demasiado.

-Hiroto…-susurré-sabes, no traigo mucho dinero que digamos y este lugar es muy caro.

-Midorikawa, enserio pensaste que te dejaría pagar. Yo te estoy invitando.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por el dinero. Es algo sin importancia.

Este comportamiento ya se me hacía raro. ¿Por qué de la nada Hiroto me invita a comer, a un lugar caro y se ofrece a pagar? Sé que somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo, pero esto era demasiado.

El mesero entonces llegó con nuestras bebidas.- ¿Están listos para ordenar?

-Sí,-comenzó Hiroto-mi compañero quiere un desayuno especial y yo quiero un desayuno continental.

-¿Ah?- ¿Desde cuándo Hiroto puede decidir por mí, mi comida?

Hiroto sonrió y pronto sentí mi rostro calentarse.

_¿Qué? ¿por qué me estoy sintiendo así?_

Esta sensación no podía ser…

Antes de que pudiera seguir acomplejándome, llegó el mesero con nuestra orden.

-Aquí tienen su orden caballeros- se detuvo para colocar los platillos frente a nosotros -provecho.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-Midorikawa, ¿te pasa algo?

-El… platillo... es... muy... pequeño… ¿por esto te cobran más de 5000 yenes?

Hiroto rió un poco, cosa que me pareció extraña -Casi olvido tu muy buena capacidad para el consumo de comida.

-Bueno, hay un dicho que dice come y bebe que la vida es breve.-me defendí.

Lo vi reír aun más por mi comentario -Bien, como gustes.

Tomó su plato y lo acercó al mío, pasándome con el tenedor la mitad de sus alimentos.

-Pero, no necesitas hacer esto,- miré mi plato, debo admitir que me gustaba más con esa cantidad de comida -Es tu comida. Todavía que me pagas, que me des la mitad de tu plato es ya es bastante descaro de mi parte.

Quien ahora era _mi_ _jefe_ se acomodó las gafas sobre los ojos.

-No me importa- se detuvo-como ya te dije te estoy invitando y en realidad no me molesta darte parte de mi platillo.

Levante la vista para notar una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y no pude hacer más que tratar de esconder mis mejillas rojizas. Ahora sólo me concentraba en acabarme mi comida.

No fue mucho lo que estuvimos ahí. Tal vez si los platillos tuvieran porciones más normales, hubiéramos pasado unos considerables 20 minutos más en el lugar.

Ya una vez Hiroto pagó la comida, se paró de su silla.-Bueno, vámonos.-me extendió la mano.

Miré su mano, sin saber que demonios hacía._ ¡Pero que está haciendo! ¿Acaso no ve lo que ese gesto puede implicar?, _pero sin dudarlo un segundo tomé su mano.

Me puse de pie y caminamos hacia la salida. Mi mente paralizada por el hecho que su mano seguía aferrando la mía.

Cuando se dio cuenta –supuse–de mi ansiosa expresión, dejó mi mano libre.

Salimos por la entrada y Hiroto le pidió al paje o lo que sea que se les llamara, que le trajera el auto.

-La próxima vez que vayamos a comer, yo escojo el restaurante.-le dije.

-¿Próxima vez?-inquirió.

-Pues...¡sí! Me la debes porque este lugar no sabe dar buenas porciones. Créeme que todavía tengo hambre.-expliqué.

-Lo siento,-se disculpó.- la próxima vez tu escojes...y pagas.

Alcé una ceja en su dirección. El me miró fijamente.

En competencias de miradas jamás había sido capaz de ganarle a Hiroto. Era imposible con esos penetrantes ojos que él poseía.

Alejé la vista y fue cuando noté el oscuro tono del cielo. Un trueno a lo lejos y sin que lo hubiera esperado empezó a llover.

-Vaya, no dijeron en el pronóstico que iba a llover. –me quejé.-no traje paraguas.

-Bueno, dicen que cuando llueve es de buena suerte.

-Eso es sólo en las bodas.-me burlé- Si alguien se casó hoy, entonces se supone que tendrán un buen futuro por delante.

-Me alegro.-murmuró.

Volteé a mirarlo pero él miraba hacia el cielo. Sonreía levemente para sí. Sin querer yo también sonreí.

_Esto no puede ser,_ suspiré.

No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo estuviera volviéndome a enamorar de él.

* * *

Siento que no me esforcé tanto. OTL


	2. Suerte

Ah no, porque me hacen hacer otro capítulo! ahora tendré que comprometerme a subir más. (Digo no es como si ya tuviera ideas para mínimo 10 caps, NO).

Bueno aclaro que este fic tengo planeado hacerlo más como una colección de oneshots. Mientras este tiene lugar casi enseguida del anterior, los que siguen se dispersarán más en el tiempo. No sé si me explico...

**Inazuma Eleven GO! © Level-5**

* * *

**"Suerte"**

**Capítulo 2**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Hiroto's POV)**

Había pasado una semana desde que Midorikawa había comenzado a trabajar conmigo. No pensé que fuera a encontrarme con él después de tantos años. Pero a veces el destino nos puede dar sorpresas. Al menos que esto fuera una mera casualidad.

Aunque darle crédito a la casualidad de este encuentro me parecía demasiado conveniente.

-¿Midorikawa puedes sacarle copia a estos documentos?-le dije, mientras yo mismo me ocupaba de documentos sobre mi escritorio.

-Sí.-dijo atareado con otro trabajo. Pensé en ir yo mismo, pero tomó las hojas y salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

_Se ve muy cansado,_ pensé; o demasiado exhausto debería decir. Tal vez podría darle un descanso. Después de todo, ya no tenía mucho trabajo por hacer hoy. -O eso fue lo que me convencí a mí mismo de.- Eran cerca de las 5. Algo antes que saliera de trabajo no afectaría en nada.

Una vez Midorikawa entrara de nuevo y me entregara las copias, hablé.

-Oye, Midorikawa, que te parece si te tomas un descanso, puedes ir a tu casa si quieres o a comer.

Alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué? ¿Está seguro, jefe?

Todavía me daba risa que se dirigiera a mí de esa forma.

-Sí. Te ves exhausto. Prefiero que pierdas unas horas a que pierdas una semana.

Midorikawa frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que yo tenía razón.

-Bien.-aceptó aunque no muy convencido. ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Comenzó a acomodar su escritorio y tomó sus cosas.

Sin Midorikawa aquí, yo tampoco tenía más trabajo que hacer.

Tomé mi maletín y seguí a Midorikawa hacia el elevador.

-¿Tú también te vas?

-Sí, ya terminé mi trabajo.-aclaré al meterme al elevador.

Ninguno dijo otra palabra, por lo que en el silencio un sonido extraño resonó fuerte.

-¿Qué…?-murmuré.

-Ah, lo siento.-se disculpó mi asistente.

Volteé a verlo cayendo en la cuenta de donde provenía el sonido.

-Mido, ¿tienes hambre?

-No realmente, un poco…-sin embargo el reclamo de su estómago decía lo contrario.

-No comiste de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-Es que no pude porque me entretuve imprimiendo unas cosas.

Meneé la cabeza.-No vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo ¿o sí?-y por eso me refería a ver Midorikawa colapsar por exceso de trabajo. Al parecer es cierto el hecho de que las personas no cambian.

-jaja, lo siento, jefe. No lo vuelvo a hacer.-no le dio mucha importancia.

Recordé entonces algo.

-Sabes, Mido, tienes una deuda conmigo.

-¿Deuda?-subió algo su tono de voz.

-Sí. Me dijiste que habría una próxima vez.

El enfocó su vista al frente, tratando de comprender a que me refería. Su rostro se iluminó con la respuesta.

-¿Hablas de la comida que _tú _me debías?

-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma, pero ahora tú invitabas, ¿recuerdas?

Asintió.-Bien, en ese caso sé dónde ir.

**…**

-¿Aquí?

-Sí. No es demasiado barato para ti ¿verdad?

-En lo absoluto.-me reí.

Era un pequeño restaurante de ramen. Había pasado ya tiempo que no venía a uno de estos. Era agradable entrar a un lugar más sencillo de donde estaba acostumbrado.

-Buenas tarde, Midorikawa-san-saludó el encargado quien era muy familiar, acaso...

-Buenas tardes, Tobitaka.

-¿Tobitaka?-pregunté.

Me miró dos veces.-¿Hiroto-san?

-Vaya, ¡quien diría que te encontraría aquí!-me reí.

-Aqui siempre estoy.-dijo.-Midorikawa viene seguido, pero no lo esperaba a usted. Es bueno volver a verlo. -sonrió.-¿Y qué les ofrezco hoy de comer?

-Dos boles de tu ramen especial, por favor.-dijo Midorikawa y el encargado asintió.

-Oye, Mido, recuerdas que antes solíamos hacer concursos para ver quien se acababa el plato primero.

Se rio por lo bajo.-Sí, gracias a eso desarrolle mi gran habilidad para comer y tu ganabas dolores de estómago.

Me encogí de hombros.-Aún así era divertido.

El asintió vagamente. Tobitaka nos sirvió nuestros platos.-¡Gracias por la comida!-agradecí.

-Oye...-me dijo Midorikawa- ¿y qué has hecho? A pesar de tener ¿cuanto tiempo?-preguntó. más para sí mismo.-Hoy es...23 de abril...1, 4...después de una semana trabajando contigo no hemos platicado mucho de lo que hicimos en todos estos años.

Se me hizo extraño que preguntara eso de la nada. Pero si tenía curiosidad de saber, pues no me importaba contarle.

-Pero antes dime, ¿pensaste alguna vez que volveríamos a vernos?-le comenté.

-No. Pensé en hablarte o algo así, pero realmente no sabía dónde estabas. Aparte los estudios eran mucha carga y les dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo como para hacer otras cosas. –suspiró.– Fue un golpe de suerte encontrarnos otra vez, ¿no?

-Suerte.-sí, eso era seguro.

-Entonces, cuéntame ¿cómo te convertiste en el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón?

-Bueno, no fue algo fácil, pero tuve mucha ayuda. Bien, el convertirme de Kiyama Hiroto a Kira Hiroto fue un largo camino...

Comenzamos a conversar sobre nuestras vidas, nuestros logros. aunque Midorikawa no dejaba de preguntarme cosas y me pareció que hablé más que lo que él. Sin embargo de alguna forma eso nos llevó a trivialidades y a recordar viejos tiempos.

-¡Oye, Hiroto! ¿No recuerdas cuando fuimos a un parque de diversiones y...?

-¿Donde estando a punto de subir a la montaña rusa te asustaste?-lo interrumpí.

Midorikawa me puso mala cara.-Sí, pero yo no me refería a eso.

Continuamos platicando de distintas cosas que habíamos hecho. Tanto lo que hicimos después del FFI como lo que habíamos hecho antes. Sin embargo, de todo lo que platicamos había algo que había esperado Midorikawa comentara, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez no lo recordaba bien, ya que había sido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Miré mi plato de ramen que estaba a un poco más de medio comer, pero el cual ya no me podía terminar. Midorikawa se dio cuenta.

-¡Dame eso!-me arrebató el plato. Y con rapidez continuó con el trabajo de terminar mi comida.

Por alguna razón, se me había quedado muy presente algo que había pasado cuando Midorikawa y yo éramos pequeños.

Estábamos en el Sun Garden y conocía bien a Midorikawa, pero no éramos tan cercanos como lo fuimos después. Por aquel entonces, un día en que estaba jugando fútbol con los demás niños, me caí y me raspé la palma de las manos y creo que también las rodillas. Me había raspado fuerte, al punto de que salió sangre. Yo siendo pequeño, me asusté y me puse a llorar. Los demás me vieron algo asustados, creo que alguien fue a hablarle a la encargada del orfanato. En eso, Midorikawa se me acercó, preocupado.

-Hiroto, ¡todo está bien!-me dijo, diciendo algunas palabras no muy claramente.-No llores por favor.

Sin embargo acatar esa orden no era fácil. -Me duele mucho-sollocé.

Midorikawa me vio sin saber que hacer.-¡Ah!-dijo de repente.-Ya sé. Una vez también me lastimé y me dolía mucho. Hitomiko-san estaba aquí y me dijo que haría que me doliera menos con un truco mágico.-relató emocionado.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunté algo más calmado.

Entonces Midorikawa tomó mi mano y la besó. Lo miré incrédulo.

-Hitomiko-san me dijo que los besos hacen que te duela menos.-me sonrió. Me quedé inmóvil y sin hablar.

Al ver mi rostro se asustó.- ¿Eh? ¿Te duele, Hiroto? Tal vez no lo hice bien...

-No, me ayudaste. Gracias.-murmuré apenado. Bien si me dolía menos, no lo recuerdo, el pequeño acto de Mido me había distraído lo suficiente del dolor.

-Que bien.-se alegró.

Después de eso, la encargada llegó y me llevó dentro del edificio para atenderme. Después de ese día, casi sin darme cuenta comencé a seguir a Midorikawa, me la pasaba el día siguiéndolo por todo el orfanato. No lo suficiente cerca para que me notara. Lo veía desde lejos la mayoría del tiempo. Y así fue un tiempo hasta que decidí acercarme y hablarle. Midorikawa -siendo tan amigable como era- me recibió bien y comenzamos a convivir más seguido.

Esa fue la razón por la que me volviera tan buen amigo de él.

Dirigí mi vista a su rostro y me sonrió en respuesta.

Bueno, tal vez su sonrisa fue también una razón. Tal vez más de lo que yo pensaba.

* * *

Si a alguien se le ocurrió que esto sería como Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pues **no.**

Prometo que el capítulo siguiente sera mas interesante. OuO


	3. Respuesta transparente

Tarde por falta de inspiración.

TW: Leve acoso y mención de sexo.

Como siempre Inazuma Eleven (c) LEVEL-5

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"Respuesta transparente"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Midorikawa's POV)**

El día era soleado. Y eso era algo agradable. El calor sobre mi piel parecía casi una ilusión. Todo afuera se veía muy luminoso.

-Deja de ver por la ventana, Midorikawa. Tienes que ir por el informe de gastos al piso 17.-me recordó mi jefe.

Asentí. En cualquier otra situación hubiera ido más que dispuesto, cumpliendo con mi trabajo al máximo, pero hacía varios días que no dormía bien y el cansancio me estaba ganando.

Me dirigí a la salida y hacia el elevador. La recepcionista me observó algo preocupada. Tal vez mi cara demostraba más de lo que yo creía.

Bajé por el elevador hacia el piso indicado y fui por el dichoso informe. ¿Acaso no podían ellos mismos llevarlo? Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de no enojarme.

Uno de los trabajadores me entregó el dichoso informe y me agradeció. Sonreí levemente y regresé al piso superior.

Hiroto me esperaba. Le entregué los papeles y él rápidamente se puso a trabajar en la computadora.

Miré su escritorio tan desordenado y pensé que sería buena idea acomodarlo, pero mis pies en cambio pensaron que era buena idea sentarse un rato y descansar. Esta vez, les obedecí.

Miré el techo de un impecable color blanco, con unas cuantas casi imperceptible manchas. Mis párpados pronto me pesaron. Deje que se cerraran. Si bien la falta de sueño era lo que cargaba sobre los hombros, no era lo único que me incomodaba.

-Oye, Midorikawa.

-¿Humm?

-Sabes, creo que te verías muy bien si usaras una falda.

Abrí los ojos únicamente para dirigirle una mala mirada.

-Hiroto, te he dicho ya 64 veces que no.-y era literal.

-Seguiré insistiendo.

Suspiré. Últimamente, Hiroto se había comportado de manera extraña. Y eso, añadido a mi cansancio, no me era de lo más agradable.

Al principio me había tomado por sorpresa, cuando un día de la nada, Hiroto me dijo "te ves muy bien hoy". Sobre todo cuando la ropa que usaba en el trabajo todos los días era muy parecida. Lo había dejado pasar en ese momento, con la idea de que era un simple cumplido, pero con el paso de los días, los comentarios aumentaron y la implicación que daban era más que obvia.

¿Sin embargo, cómo estar seguro que mi jefe simplemente no me estaba jugando una broma? Y una muy pesada, además.

_-Midorikawa, te parecería si tomo unas fotos tuyas, quiero hacer un álbum de los dos._

_-¿Un álbum?-cuestioné._

_-Sí, ya tengo algunas, pero quiero unas tuyas…en poca ropa._

_Volteé en estupefacción.- ¿Estás siendo serio?_

_El sólo sonrió. Pero yo no podía quedarme con la incertidumbre de no saber si existía alguna posibilidad de que…_

_-Hiroto, me has dicho varias cosas extrañas… ¿son ciertas?_

_Se mantuvo en silencio, sin quitar esa sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro._

Y así sin saber los motivos de sus palabras, con sus respuestas dudosas, no podía tomarme enserio nada de lo que me dijera. Día tras día, en el último mes Hiroto no había dejado de decir comentarios indecorosos respecto a mi persona. Hasta este momento, les había ignorado tanto como me era posible.

-Midorikawa, ¿te molesta llevar esta carpeta al piso 17?

-¡Pero vengo de ahí!

-Se me olvidó, lo siento.

_Desgraciado_, pensé al tomar la carpeta, cuidando de no arrugarla en el proceso.

-¡Ah! ¿Y me puedes traer unas galletas de la maquinita?

_¡Te las voy a zampar por el...!_ -Sí, claro.

Hice de nuevo el recorrido hacia el piso 17, deteniéndome por las galletas y regresando.

Antes de entrar a la oficina, decidí sentarme un pequeño rato en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

Fue un alivio estar ahí. Entonces noté que la recepcionista me miraba cautelosa.

La cuestioné con la mirada. Me parecía grosero que se me quedara viendo.

-Midorikawa,-me llamó la recepcionista, cuyo nombre era Nanami.- ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenido. -Em… es 13 de mayo, ¿no?

Ella se me quedó viendo aun más feo.- Midorikawa, hoy es 1 de junio.

-Ah…ah…jajaja-traté de no darle importancia.-lo siento, ando algo distraído y realmente se me fue el avión.

-Midorikawa, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, claro.-le aseguré.

Me hizo una mueca, pero no le di tiempo a que me dijera más y me dirigí a la oficina de Hiroto.

_Parece que nadie va a dejar que descanse hoy._

Y en efecto, el día entero me la pasé de arriba a abajo. Sólo descansando a la hora de la comida, que más que comer, pellizqué pedazos de un sandwich.

Cuando por fin el día estaba por terminar lo que más anhelaba era llegar a mi casa a dormir a mi cama, que nunca había sido muy cómoda, pero que en ese momento me la imaginaba tan suave como las nubes. Mi cabeza no daba para más.

-¿Listo para irte?-preguntó mi jefe.

-Más que listo.

Tomé mis cosas y hasta sonreí un poco.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Torcí la boca.-No, no es necesario. Yo puedo llegar bien.-Sólo esperaba no quedarme dormido en el metro, o podía pedir un taxi.

-Insisto.

Sólo quería irme ya.-Bien, como sea.

Él todavía estaba arreglando unos papeles. Decidí mejor esperarlo en la recepción. Salí de su oficina y caminé hacia el ascensor.

Nanami estaba a punto de irse, también.

-Espero que esta noche descanses.-me dijo.-Vas a terminar por afectarte seriamente.

Nunca había notado lo regañona que podía ser. Solicité de todo mi esfuerzo para no sacarle la lengua.

-Intentaré dormir.-le aseguré.

Ella me dio una mirada de aprobación y tomó el elevador. Pensé en bajar junto con ella, pero no me apetecía otra lectura de como tenía que ser más cuidadoso de mi salud; además tenía que esperar a Hiroto. A comparación de él, yo sí tenía modales.

Se acababan de cerrar las puertas de metal cuando Hiroto llegó.

-Oh, parece que tendremos que esperar que el elevador baje y suba de nuevo.-dijo alegremente.

Gruñí.

-No te enojes, Mido-chan.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de decirme así?

-Antes no te molestaba.

-Ahora sí.-en realidad no me importaba, pero quería fastidiarlo.

-Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo hoy.-canturreó.

_Idiota de pacotilla. Tengo todo el día así y ¡hasta ahora lo notas!_

Fueron unos largos 40 segundos en que el elevador hizo su recorrido de ida y vuelta.

Cuando por fin llegó y entramos, tal vez por lo reducido del espacio, o la fuerte luz incandescente que había, la cabeza me dio vueltas y el dolor se volvió peor.

-Midorikawa, sabes...-por lo que no estaba de humor como para aguantar las idioteces de mi jefe.-ya que vas a ir conmigo en mi carro, tal vez te rapte y te lleve a mi casa y una vez ahí te…

-¡Y qué!-le grité.- ¡Qué Hiroto!

Me miró con los ojos como platos, sin esperar esa reacción de mí. Pero ya había tenido suficiente.

Sin pensar bien, me acerqué a él, -más de lo que debí- y eso lo destanteó y lo hizo retroceder. Eso me gustó.

-¿Qué harías si te digo que sí?-le cuestioné.- ¿Eh? ¿Mantendrías tu palabra? Siquiera has pensado en eso. No entiendo porque me has dicho todas estas cosas e insinuaciones. Pero ya me hartaron ¿sabes? No puedo soportarlo más, así que dime, si dijera que sí ¿lo harías? Hiroto, si te dijera que quiero hacer el amor contigo ¿¡lo harías! ?

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, como siempre, siendo difícil sostenerle la mirada. Entonces habló:

–No.

Y por un momento esa realidad me pegó fuerte y duro. Sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y me hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Necesité oxígeno y me alejé de él.

Vi los números de los pisos cambiar, hasta que el elevador llegó al primer piso. _Será mejor que tome el metro hoy._

Antes de poder dar más de un paso, Hiroto puso una mano en mi hombro para detenerme.

Sin muchas ganas, volteé a verlo.

-No puedo aceptar hacer _eso_ a la primera.-me aclaró.-Antes demando una primera cita. –sonrió. –¡Oh! Hipotéticamente claro, suponiendo que _tu_ dijeras que sí.

Me quedé tieso en mi lugar, sin saber si la falta de sueño me había afectado más de lo que había pensado. ¿Acababa de decir que quería una cita conmigo? No, tal vez lo entendí mal.

Me jaló hasta su auto, ya que mi cuerpo había dejado de funcionar propiamente. No me dirigió otra palabra durante todo el trayecto y yo no podía ni voltearlo a ver de la vergüenza.

Llegamos a mi casa, que en realidad era un apartamento, y me bajé del carro.

-Gracias por traerme.-murmuré.

-Hasta mañana, Mido. Espero que esta noche puedas dormir bien y así poder hablar claramente mañana sobre que tan hipotético es tu "sí".

-Am…su-supongo.

Hiroto se despidió y se fue. Vi el carro hacerse pequeño a lo lejos y proseguí a entrar a mi hogar.

Tenía tantas ganas de descansar, pero gracias a esto estaba seguro que Hiroto no me dejaría en paz, ni siquiera en mis sueños.

* * *

Demonios, si se parece a Sekaiichi.

Estoy tratando de hacer notable la diferencia entre POVs. Si Mido sonó muy gruñón es por la falta de sueño.

¿Creen que voy muy rápido? ¿Estoy desarrollando bien el fic? ¿Estaría mejor de otra forma? Me gustaría saber :3


	4. Razones

Fue más sencillo escribir este capítulo, prácticamente, porque no pasa nada importante...hahah pero así es todo el fic xD

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO! **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Razones"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**[Hiroto's POV]**

Eran las 8:00 A.M. y me encontraba en mi casa. Era un jueves, y aunque cualquier otro jueves me encontraría en mi oficina, trabajando y dirigiendo la empresa Kira; hoy había sido uno de los pocos días libres que tenía en todo el año.

A diferencia de lo que uno pensaría, estar en mi casa por mi cuenta era algo aburrido. Más, cuando me había despertado mi alarma del reloj a las 4 de la mañana.

Miraba la tele, cuando un comercial de helados me recordó a mi simpático secretario.

Siendo sincero, preferiría estar trabajando con él, que aquí solo en mi inmensa casa.

Más ahora que había descubierto que tenía estos sentimientos hacia él.

Había sido extraña la manera en que me di cuenta que me gustaba. Un día en que coincidimos en la entrada de la empresa, noté que llevaba puesto una sudadera naranja de cuello de tortuga bajo su saco. Y aunque él no solía usar nunca camisas para el trabajo, por alguna razón esa prenda en especial me llamó la atención. Había algo que hacía que se viera en extremo atractivo.

"Te ves muy bien hoy" le había dicho sin querer. Y el sólo me dio las gracias confundido.

En ese día, me encontré en demasiadas ocasiones observándolo distraídamente.

Me preocupé un poco, y reflexioné que estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente me fijé más en su peinado, que aunque siempre se lo arreglaba igual, ese día me pareció que le acentuaba muy bien. Y así, poco a poco, fui notando cada pequeña cosa que concernía a Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Y con eso, caí en la cuenta que mi interés en él era amor.

Fue una total sorpresa para mí y no estaba seguro que hacer. Si perseguir una relación sería buena idea o si debía olvidarlo por completo.

Dándome ánimos, decidí ir por la primera.

Pero no fue fácil tratar este sentimiento y lo demostré de forma errónea, ofendiendo a Midorikawa sin darme cuenta. No era mi intención en lo absoluto.

Pero al parecer había podido enmendar mi error. Y es que, aunque no era un gran paso, hacía poco lo había invitado a salir y él había aceptado tener una "cita" conmigo.

_-Aún no clames victoria.-me había dejado en claro.-¡Es una cita de prueba!_

Saqué mi celular y busqué en mis contactos su número de teléfono. _Podría hablar un rato con él_, pensé. Marqué pero después de muchos timbrazos, no contestó.

Contemplando posibilidades de como pasar mi tiempo, me vino a la mente una opción.

_Tal vez podía darme una vuelta a su casa, no creo que le importe si lo visito un rato._

Una opción bastante divertida.

Ya me sabía bien el camino hasta su casa, pero no había estado ahí realmente. Así que hasta me sentía algo emocionado cuando toqué su puerta.

Al abrirse me recibió un aparente adormilado peliverde.

-¿Hiroto, que demonios estás haciendo aquí? -Bueno, esa no era la bienvenida que esperaba.

-Siento que te moleste verme.-Bromeé.

-No es que me moleste, pero tenía planeado pasar el día durmiendo y…-pude ver que estaba apenado. Noté entonces que traía puesta su pijama.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres, me pondré a ver la tele o algo.-sugerí.

-¡Ha! Como si no te conociera, te pondrás a revisar mis cosas y tal vez hasta robes algo.

No lo había pensado, pero la idea era tentadora.

Incluso molesto como actuaba, yo sabía que en realidad no estaba enojado. Podía leerlo en su expresión.

-¿Entonces te importa si me quedo un rato?

-No.-suspiró.-Pasa.

Sonreí y entré al apartamento.

Era un departamento pequeño, pulcro y muy bien ordenado. Seguramente Midorikawa se desvivía manteniendo limpio el lugar cuando no estaba en el trabajo.

-¿Quieres algo?-me preguntó.

-Un abrazo.-pedí.

-¿Ah? Me refería a algo de beber o de comer.

-No especificaste.-extendí los brazos.

Rodó los ojos, pero se acercó a mí y accedió a mi petición. Tenerlo tan cerca era una delicia. Su cabello tenía un suave olor a champú. Tomé con la mano uno de los mechones que estaban sueltos y lo retorcí con los dedos.

-Ya suéltame.-masculló.-Me voy a cambiar de ropa.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No digas ridiculeces y espera aquí.-indicó.

Lo dejé ir y continué explorando su departamento. Después de husmear un poco, me senté en el sillón de la sencilla sala de estar y tomé la libertad de encender la televisión.

Cambié de canal en canal hasta hallar algo interesante.

Entonces en un canal de películas encontré una cinta de terror, lo cual era raro ya que era todavía temprano. Pero me llamó la atención y decidí verla.

Cuando Midorikawa regresó, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera gris.

Era algo extraño verlo vestir ropa casual.

Se sentó a mi lado y dirigió su vista a la pantalla.

-¿Qué…? ¿Es una película de terror?

Asentí.

No dijo nada más y me concentré en ver la película. Pero después de un rato, justo en una escena de suspenso habló:

-Es… ¿necesario ver eso?-dijo algo ansioso.

Levanté una ceja. Entonces recordé que a Midorikawa nunca le habían gustado las películas de este tipo. En realidad no lo aceptaba abiertamente, pero yo siempre lo supe.

-Lo siento, buscaré otra cosa.

-¡Ah! No, si tú la querías ver, está bien.

-No.

Seguí cambiando de canal, hasta que Midorikawa me detuvo.

-¡Déjale ahí!-me pidió.

En el canal estaban pasando una película igualmente, pero esta era de distinto género.

No había visto yo mismo la película, pero la reconocí de algunos comerciales. Trataba sobre un hombre que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, quien estaba a pocos meses de casarse. Y a pesar de eso, intentaba confesársele, o algo así.

En pocas palabras: era una comedia romántica.

-¿Quieres ver esa película?

Pronto su cara cambió de color.-Si no te molesta.-susurró.

Parpadeé algo sorprendido. No sabía que Midorikawa gustara de estas películas. Pero no me incomodaba para nada.

-Perfecto.-solté el control remoto, y me acomodé en el sillón.

Midorikawa se animó y eso me dejó más a gusto.

Era un cliché completamente, pero debo aceptar que estuvo entretenida. Lo mejor fue que pude escuchar a Mido reírse varias veces. Cosa que nunca ocurría en el trabajo.

La película terminó en lo más obvio posible. La chica se enamoró del protagonista y dejó a su novio. Claro que fue escenificado de la manera más empalagosa posible.

Los créditos empezaron a correr y antes de nada, Midorikawa tomó el control y apagó la televisión.

Se volteó hacía mí con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté preocupado.

-Quería preguntarte, ¿por qué viniste tan de repente a mi casa?

-Estaba aburrido en la mía.-le dije.

-Y…lo primero que pensaste… ¿fue en mí?

Esperaba mi respuesta expectante y eso me causó ternura.

-Sí.

Él sonrió un poco y después desvió su mirada. Decidí aprovecharme de eso.

Me acerqué cautelosamente a él, con sus labios como mi objetivo. Pero en cuanto vio mis intenciones, se levantó de un salto.

-¡A-ahhh! De seguro que ya tienes hambre, veré si podemos pedir algo de comida.

Suspiré rendido-Bien.

Aunque ya habíamos salido varias veces, Midorikawa no me había dejado darle ni un misero beso.

Me recosté boca abajo en el sillón y esperé a que pidiera lo que fuera que quería comer.

Desde donde estaba podía verlo claramente hablando por teléfono.

Midorikawa siempre había sido apasionado en lo que le gustaba. Siempre había puesto todo su esfuerzo en las cosas que le importaban.

_Tal vez, sólo está esperando a que lo nuestro sea algo serio._

Si eso era todo…

-Pedí unos burritos del restaurante de comida mexicana-me anunció-¿está bien?

-Sí…Oye, Mido ¿te gustaría salir mañana a cenar?

-¿A cenar? como…

-Una cita.-aclaré.

-S-supongo.

-Eso no es una respuesta concreta.-me quejé.

-Bueno, ¡sí!-frunció el entrecejo.-Me gustaría ir a cenar contigo.

-Genial.

Se sentó en el piso, al no haber lugar en el sillón.

-Tratar contigo no es nada fácil.-susurró.

Hice una mueca.-¿Por qué?

-Tengo buenas razones para querer que me dejes en paz...pero también tengo muchas razones para que te quedes conmigo.

-¿Y cuales van ganando?

-Hasta ahora, si fueran ganando las primeras, no estarías tan cómodo acostado en mi sala. Pero no te confíes.

-Entonces eso es una invitación a venir cuando quiera.

-No te aproveches.-se rió.

Me quedé pensativo.

-El lado positivo-hablé-es que yo también tengo buenas razones para no irme. Y no dejar que me alejes.

Y estaba comprometido a cumplir eso.

* * *

BURRITOS 8D Quien sabe si en realidad en japón conocerán la comida mexicana...

Me gustaría saber que piensan! Dejen su review, gracias! rawr~ :3


	5. Al final del día

Me enteré que hoy era el día del yaoi (poniendo primero el mes: 0**8/01**/2012) y me dediqué a sacar este capítulo para celebrar.

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (C) Level-5**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**"Al final del día"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**[Midorikawa's POV]**

Después de un día muy activo de trabajo, Hiroto me había propuesto ir a cenar a algún lugar.

Había aceptado más que gustoso. Últimamente Hiroto se había portado mucho mejor conmigo. No estaba muy seguro en que había consistido, pero me sentía mucho más a gusto cuando pasaba tiempo con él. Además, ya habíamos tenido varias citas, y eso para mi significaba un gran paso. Pero decir que esto era tan serio para él como lo era para mí no era cien porciento seguro. Al menos aún no podía decirlo. Con todo y eso, pensaba que era una pequeña exageración de mi parte.

Últimamente, también me había preocupado el hecho que salir con él, quien era más ni menos que mi jefe, pudiera afectar mi empleo, y el de él, en todo caso. Aunque tratara de actuar con normalidad durante las horas que pasaba en la oficina, Hiroto en cambio era muy a_fectivo_. Y así no era tan fácil disimular. Era una pequeña piedra en mi zapato que no lograba sacar.

_En fin_, traté de dejar eso de lado y disfrutar mi cena con él.

Cuando salíamos a algún lugar, alternábamos entre lugares caros y lugares más comunes, siendo mis favoritos estos últimos. Ya que todavía no me conformaba con las porciones que solían servir en los restaurantes de la alta alcurnia.

En esta ocasión, para mi suerte era un lugar más común.

Después de que el mesero nos trajera los menús y hubiéramos ordenado nuestros alimentos, me dispuse a observar la mesa y los pequeños desperfectos que tenía, seguramente mucha gente había usado esta mesa y causando algunas de las manchas de la mesa y los asientos.

Si había algo que me gustaba de los restaurantes caros era que las cosas eran más cuidadas.

Tracé con mis dedos figuras que imaginaba ver en las manchas, hasta que una mano me detuvo. Subí la mirada para encontrarme con la de mi compañero.

-¿Te pasa algo, Mido-chan?

-No. –aunque si estaba algo cansado.

-¿Si querías venir aquí?

Asentí.-claro, gracias por invitarme.

Soltó mi mano y se acomodó en su lugar.

Entonces el mesero nos trajo nuestros platillos.

Nos dispusimos a comer.

-Estuvo cansado hoy, ¿eh?-me preguntó.

-Sí.

-Siento si te hice esforzarte de más.

-No para nada. Ese es mi trabajo y debo hacer todo lo que conlleva. No es tu culpa.

-Sólo recuerda no sobrepasar tus límites.

Sonreí, tratando de calmarlo. Hiroto solía repetirme mucho ese tipo de cosas.

Seguí comiendo, pero Hiroto no, podía sentir que me observaba. No dijo nada sin embargo y yo tampoco quise hablar.

-Enserio, Mi—

-¿Hiroto? ¿Midorikawa?-alguien nos interrumpió.

Al voltear me sorprendí a ver a cierto moreno que conocía bien.

-Endou Mamoru.-Hiroto me quitó las palabras de la boca.

-Vaya, que sorpresa encontrármelos…cenando.

-Ah, sí. –Me puse nervioso.- ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Vine a recoger algo de comer. A veces convenzo a Natsumi que no cocine.

Alcé una ceja no comprendiendo bien aquello.

-¿Vaya, arrepintiéndote de tu matrimonio tan rápido?-se rio Hiroto.-Hoy es 4 de julio, no tienen ni seis meses desde que se casaron.

-¡No, claro que no!-negó avivadamente.-Yo estoy feliz.

Y fue cuando entendí._ ¡Endou está casado!_

-Endou, no sabía de tu matrimonio, felicidades.-me disculpé.

-Ah, gracias, Midorikawa. Te hubiera invitado a la boda, pero no te pude localizar.

-No, no hay problema.

-¿Y cómo has estado?-preguntó Hiroto, intentando hacer charla.

Endou comenzó a decirle infinidad de cosas, la mayoría sin mucho sentido. Que tal vez hubiera entendido si no hubiera sido que sus palabras eran distantes ante las alertas en mi cerebro.

_¡Hiroto esta siendo muy amable con él! ¡Cuidado! ¡Peligro! ¡Se están riendo! ¡Alerta!_

No, no podía dejarme llevar por estupideces. Yo no era temperamental.

Hiroto puso una mano en el hombro del otro.

_¡Bastardo!_

Sabía que estaba exagerando las cosas, encelarme no ayudaría en nada, pero no podía evitarlo. Sin que me diera cuenta, Endou ya se despedía.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Fue un gusto verlos.

-Igualmente.-se despidió Hiroto y yo me forcé a sonreír.

En cuanto se fue, torné mi cara a Hiroto, quien me cuestionaba con la mirada.

Me limité a terminar mi plato, aunque mi apetito ya no era el mismo.

Lo que había pensado era sólo una preocupación sin sentido, comenzaba a retumbar en mi cabeza.

_Hiroto probablemente no piense que lo de nosotros sea serio, no creo que piense que sólo puede salir conmigo... ¿cómo sé si no ha salido con alguien más? ¡Tal vez ya lo ha hecho! Tal vez, estas citas sólo sean de diversión para él._

Hiroto pagó la cuenta y salimos del lugar. Antes de irnos, me sugirió que camináramos. Lo seguí sin rebatir, aunque estaba en conflicto como para disfrutar un paseo como estos.

-Hoy las estrellas se ven más brillantes ¿no crees?-susurró mi acompañante.

Volteé a ver el cielo, que ciertamente estaba bien iluminado por miles de estrellas.

Hiroto tomó mi mano. No lo miré, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia otro lado.

Lo escuché suspirar y se paró en seco, obligándome a hacer lo mismo.

Lo vi curioso. Tenía una expresión frustrada, tratando de entender algo.

-Midorikawa, ya hemos tenido muchas citas ¿no?

-25 con ésta.-señalé.

-No debería sorprenderme que lleves la cuenta.-sonrió.

-No debería sorprenderme que tu no le dieras importancia.-se me cerró la garganta.

-¿Eso crees?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé si esto es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí.-confesé.

-Mido, el hecho que yo no sea tan detallista como lo eres tú, no significa que no me interese. Siempre le buscas defectos a todo lo que hago.-no sonaba molesto, pero me sentí mal inmediatamente.-Me pregunto si en realidad no estás intentando alejarte de mí.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-era la última cosa que haría. Yo no quería alejarlo de mí...pero...

-A mí me pareciera que algo no te convence.

Bajé la mirada al piso, Hiroto siempre veía directo a través de mí. Tal vez era la cualidad de unos ojos como los que él poseía. Tan profundos que sentía que conocía cada uno de mis pensamientos.

-No es que no esté convencido, me preocupa que la relación que tengamos sea problema en cuanto a nuestro trabajo.

Hiroto pareció sorprenderse. -¿Eso era?

Asentí.

Hiroto se echó a reír.- Y yo que me había preocupado.

-¡Te parece poca cosa!

-¿Crees que en realidad afectaría en algo?

-Tienes razón.-le dije.-Sí muy apenas te puedes concentrar ahora, no imagino como puede ser peor.-Que no creyera que no me daba cuenta como se me quedaba viendo en el trabajo.

-Eh...sí. Sobre eso...

Suspiré.-Sabes que no me importa salir contigo, pero es casi una regla universal el no involucrarse sentimentalmente con tu compañero de trabajo y me preocupa que de alguna manera pase algo negativo.

-También es casi regla que la secretaria tenga "juegos" con el jefe ¿no?

A veces creía que Hiroto era un inmaduro.

-¿Eso es lo que es para ti? ¡Juegos!

Hiroto se quedó boquiabierto y yo estaba estupefacto. ¡No podía creerlo!

Me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar.

-Mido, espera. Lo entendiste mal.-me alcanzó.

Lo ignoré.

Se colocó frente a mí, impidiéndome pasar.

-Quitate, Hiroto. No hay nada de lo que quiera hablar contigo ahora.

-¡Estás haciendo una tempestad en un vaso de agua! Yo me tomo muy en serio esta relación ¿sabes? Yo jamás jugaría contigo.

No estaba convencido aún.- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

_¿A lo que fuera?, _una súbita opción me vino a la mente.

-Si te pidiera ahora que nuestra relación fuera seria, ¿qué me dirías?-pregunté.

Hiroto alzó una ceja.- ¿A que te refieres?

Esto era vergonzoso, pero ya no me podía echar hacia atrás.

-Hiroto… ¡Quiero que seas mi novio!-exclamé, arrepintiéndome al instante.-Quiero estar seguro que sólo vas a estar conmigo y que no eres libre de coquetearle a nadie más. Quiero poder estar tranquilo sabiendo que tenemos una relación concreta y por lo tanto que eres mío y de nadie más.

No sé como todo se tornó de esta manera, de que estuviera preocupado a enojado a estarle pidiendo esto. Aunque si hubiera pasado de otra manera, tal vez no me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle.

-No pensé que preguntarías eso.-me sonrió.-Pero me encantaría ser tu novio, Mido-chan.

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-ah...ah...-aunque intenté decir algo, nada coherente logró salir.

-Sabes, Midorikawa…-me susurró.-Te quiero.

El hecho que me lo dijera tan directamente hizo mi corazón casi detenerse.

-Yo…-logré apenas pronunciar.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y aunque lo vi venir, me sentí igual que si hubiera sido sorpresa.

Hiroto justo ahí y ahora me había besado.

Mis pensamientos se hicieron bola y no tenía nada en claro salvo que los labios de él estaban sobre los míos. Sin pensar, eché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le correspondí. Tratando de acompasar mi boca con la suya, queriendo aprovechar cada segundo antes de que se me acabara el aire.

Y cuando por fin tuve que dejarlos ir, mi cara estaba roja y mi corazón agitado, más que por el esfuerzo físico. Bueno, no puedo decir que _más abajo_ tampoco se había emocionado.

-Ya nos vamos yendo. Es tarde.-me dijo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacía su auto.

-Por cierto, si tanto te preocupa que afecte nuestro empleo; me comportaré y me encargaré de que nadie note que salimos...durante el trabajo.-denotó.- ¿Te parece?

Asentí algo más tranquilo. Y dándole menos importancia, realmente.

No hubiera creído que hoy terminaría siendo un buen día.

_Después de la tormenta, viene la calma. ¿O no?_

Tomé la mano de mi jefe, mi amigo, mi novio.

-Hiroto,-le llamé.-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

(´u`)

Fue un total cambio de planes a como tenía planeado este capítulo, originalmente, Hiroto era el que se declaraba y de repente acomodando diálogos, ¡bam! Midorikawa se declaró y dije bueno ¿porque no?

Midorikawa esta saliendo tan tsundere, arreglaré eso para el capítulo siguiente y esperemos que el resto de los capítulos.


	6. Celos

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo carece del más mínimo sentido.

**Level-5 © Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**"Celos"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**[Hiroto's POV]**

-¡Pensé que nunca terminaría!-se quejaba mi cansado secretario.

-¿No fue lo que esperabas?

-Bueno, sí. Yo sabía que las juntas eran aburridas pero se me hizo eterna.

-Mejor te acostumbras, ya que siempre son así.

Suspiró.-Ya que.

Sonreí para mí mismo. Hoy muy temprano en la mañana habíamos tenido una junta importante en una de nuestras empresas asociadas. Tenía que asistir junto con algún empleado, y aunque le había advertido a Midorikawa que mejor no viniera, tercamente me pidió acompañarme.

Era ya casi la 1 de la tarde. La junta realmente había sido larga.

-¿Quisieras comer algo?-le pregunté.

-Pues sí...pero no quiero ir a ningún lugar, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de la empresa, eres el jefe, debes estar ahí por cualquier cosa.

-Sí tu dices.

A veces Midorikawa me parecía en exceso responsable; aunque tal vez si no me estuviera checando cada movimiento, no podría manejar tan bien el negocio como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Tenerlo como novio no cambiaba en nada la forma en que me obligaba a hacer mi trabajo a la perfección. SI acaso, ahora se esforzaba más en ello.

En el camino frente a nosostros, había un mini super.

-Bueno si no quieres ir a comer, Mido-chan, ¿quieres llegar por algo al "7 Eleven®"?

-Me parece bien.

Asentí y me orillé. Me estacioné frente al establecimiento y apagué el motor de mi auto.

Nos bajamos y entramos a la tienda.

-¿Qué vas a querer, Hiroto?-me preguntó.

-No estoy seguro, veré que hay.

Mientras yo me acerqué al área de frituras y pensé en que tomar; Midorikawa en cambio, se fue directo a donde estaban los dulces. Lo cual no me extrañó en lo absoluto.

Estaba del otro lado del pasillo, cuando me preguntó:

-Oye, Hiroto ¿qué aquí no vendían esos chocolates que tenían dentro chispas de colores?

-La verdad no sé...creo que sí.-recordaba vagamente haberlos visto.

-¡No los encuentro!

-Pregúntale al encargado.-sugerí.

El me hizo caso y fue a preguntarle al cajero. Miré por encima de los estantes, curioso de saber si tenían el dichoso dulce.

Como el establecimiento no era grande, y me encontraba cerca de la caja, podía escuchar fácilmente lo que decían.

-Disculpe, -se acercó Midorikawa.-Me preguntaba si no vendían unos chocolates que tenías chispas de chocolate dentro, no recuerdo el nombre, pero estoy seguro que ya las había encontrado aquí.

El empleado miró a Midorikawa algo sorprendido. Me pareció anormal que hiciera eso.

-Ah...no. Quiero decir, sí los vendemos,-titubeó.-pero por el momento están agotados y no han llegado a surtirnos. Me disculpo, espero encuentre algo de su agrado.

-Ah, bueno.

La conversación debió acabar ahí.

-Oye.-dijo el cajero.-Sabes, hay un dulce que es nuevo en el mercado. Te lo recomendaría mucho.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, mira...

Lo que siguió era demasiado aleatorio y realmente no venía mucho al caso. Dejé de prestar atención y busqué lo que compraría.

Después de recorrer nuevamente el pasillo de frituras, tomé un paquete de papas.

Busqué a Midorikawa que todavía seguía hablando con el cajero.

_¿Porqué empezó a hacerle plática tan desinteresadamente?, _fruncí el entrecejo.

El cajero era un chico algo más joven que nosotros, podría asegurar. De aspecto apático, lo que no concordaba en nada de la forma como estaba actuando...o forzándose a actuar.

Esto era inusual, podría incluso asegurar que el chico estaba...estaba coqueteando con Midorikawa.

Ahora que lo observaba mejor, sí. Podía ver las intenciones en su forma de hablarle.

Torcí la boca. No era agradable ver a un desconocido tratar de ligar a tu novio. Para nada. Pero no quise intervenir ni hacer nada exagerado.

Después de otros buenos 5 minutos, finalmente Midorikawa se alejó del tipo. Suspiré desesperado.

Fui inmediatamente a su encuentro.

-Disculpa, me distraje.-me dijo.-Escogeré algo rápido.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo.

Midorikawa me sonrió y se puso a seleccionar lo que llevaría.

-Midorikawa, -comenté no muy seguro si era buena idea decirle.-¿no crees que ese tipo te estaba hablando muy confiadamente?

-¿Cómo?

Me sentía realmente incómodo.-Sí, te estaba hablando muy...agradable. Creo que te estaba coqueteando.-susurré.

Él me vio divertido.

-Claro que no, Hiroto. Es su trabajo ser amable con el cliente. Te estás imaginando cosas.

-No estoy seguro.

-En fin, déjalo. Sólo venimos a comprar chucherías. Es muy poco probable que lo vuelva a ver.

Tenía razón, de todos modos, Midorikawa era mío.

Observé al cajero, quien miraba distraídamente hacia el piso. O eso pareció. Pero al voltearme y ver a Midorikawa inclinado escogiendo dulces, me di cuenta que le estaba viendo...le estaba viendo...

_¡Éste le está viendo el trasero!_

Intenté fulminarlo con la mirada y darle a entender que este lindo peliverde tenía dueño, pero el chico nunca volteó, muy distraído ojeando de arriba a abajo a mi novio.

_Piensa, Hiroto, que puedes hacer para que entienda..._

Sería fácil decirle algo, pero no quería incomodar a Midorikawa -ni que se enojara conmigo-.

Entonces una idea se me vino a la mente.

Era algo arriesgado, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de Midorikawa. Yo siempre debía tener eso como primordial objetivo.

Dudoso volteé a ver a Mido, quien inocentemente se tomaba el tiempo del mundo para escoger la confitería que llevaría. Y luego miré al indecente cajero.

Debía actuar rápido. Y así sin pensarlo mucho, coloqué mi mano en el trasero de mi asistente.

Finalmente el cajero se distrajo y me volteó a ver.

_Toma eso._

El chico me veía confundido. Yo le regresé la mirada, dándole a entender la situación.

-Em...-escuché a Midorikawa.-Hiroto, acaso...¿acaso estás tocando mi trasero?

-No.

-¿En serio?

-No te estoy tocando.

Midorikawa tomó mi mano y la removió de donde la tenía bien puesta.

-¿Ah, no?- me miró escéptico.

Sonreí a forma de disculpa.

-A veces no sé que ocurrencias tienes. No me estés tocando ahí en público.-me pidió.

Su petición me llamó la atención.

-¿En lugares públicos?

-Sí...no me importaría mucho si lo haces...pero no frente a otra gente.

Eso era algo interesante que tomaría en cuenta.

Midorikawa finalmente había escogido lo que llevaría.

-Listo.

Nos acercamos a la caja para pagar. El chico todavía estaba algo exaltado. Sonreí malevolente.

-Serían 1000¥.-dijo más dirigiéndose a Midorikawa que a mí.

Saqué mi billetera y le di el cambio exacto.

-Gracias.-dijo Midorikawa.

-Gracias por su compra.-contestó él.

Mi secretario tomó las cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Antes de dejar el lugar, miré una última vez al cajero y le hice una seña de que lo estaría viendo.

Le abrí la puerta a Midorikawa para que pasara.

-Pero que caballeroso.-se burló.

Hecho eso me apuré y le abrí la puerta del auto.

-Ah, ¿gracias?

-No hay de qué.-le dije.

Dí la vuelta y me senté en el asiento del conductor. Puse el carro en movimiento.

Después de un rato, me decidí a decir algo para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Sabes, Mido...tienes buenas pompis.

-No me lo digas, enserio.-se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Te estoy haciendo un cumplido.

-Es vergonzoso, todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

Me reí.- No pude evitarlo, debía dejarle en claro a ese cajero que no estabas disponible.

- ¿Era por eso? La próxima vez que lo intentes busca otra forma.

Me alarmé. -¿Tú crees que tendré que volver a hacerlo?

Ciertamente no era una idea que me reconfortara.

-No lo sé. Pero si te gusta, la próxima yo mismo les dejo en claro que ya tengo una relación...con una excelente persona, además.

Me sentí halagado.-No olvides muy apuesta.

-Por supuesto.

Sin embargo el pensamiento que tan fácil se podía dar por hecho que Midorikawa y yo no éramos nada más que amigos me perturbaba.

Seguro que algo podría hacer al respecto. Y...de hecho, había algo que tenía cierto tiempo contemplando.

-Oye, Mido... ¿te importaría si te empiezo a llamar Ryuuji?

-¿Porque tan de repente la pregunta?

-Somos pareja ¿no? Creo que soy lo suficiente cercano para llamarte por tu primer nombre.

-Pues si quieres; no me importa. Supongo que sería lo justo, ya que yo te llamo por tu nombre.

-Entonces, Ryuuji. Quiero pedirte una sola cosa más.

-¿Qué?-me miró avergonzado.

Era algo extraño referirme así a él, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía bien de llamarlo por su primer nombre, como nadie lo llamaba. Algo del cual yo tenía el privilegio. De alguna forma, eso me hacía sentir importante.

-¿Me prometes que sólo yo puedo tocarte tu trasero?

-¡Qué clase de promesa es esa!-me dio un golpecito.

-¿Lo prometes?

Rodó los ojos.-Sí…pero también sólo yo puedo tocar el tuyo.

-Parece razonable.

Podía parecer una promesa algo tonta, pero era una cosa más que hacía a Midorikawa Ryuuji sólo mío y de nadie más. Y claro yo era únicamente de él.

Y tener a alguien como Midorikawa era algo demasiado bueno para creerlo. Y eso era una bendición.

* * *

Creo que parecía más divertido en mi mente...


	7. Complemento

Sin duda este capítulo es el que he escrito bajo las condiciones más raras. Y ahora me duele la cabeza y no me tomé la molestia de revisarlo y salió tan corto, gomen. Ya entraré a clases y no sé cuando saque el capítulo que sigue.

Inazuma Eleven GO! y estos hermosos personajes (c) Level 5

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**"Complemento"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**[Midorikawa's POV]**

-Midorikawa, te importaría revisar esto.-me dijo mi jefe al tiempo que me daba un bloc de notas amarillo.-Es un discurso que debo entregar y quería que me dieras tu opinión.

Asentí, leyendo a grandes rasgos su contenido.

-¿Te parece si lo paso a la computadora con ciertas correcciones?

-Perfecto.-aceptó.

Me senté en mi escritorio, abrí mi laptop y me puse a trabajar de inmediato. Abriendo una nueva ventana del escritor y comenzando a teclear el texto.

Concentrado en el documento me sorprendió cuando de repente Hiroto llegó a mis espaldas y se dejó caer encima de mí.

-¡Uff! ¿qué haces?-demandé. No era muy ligero que digamos.

-Estoy cansado.

-Eso no significa que tengas que aplastarme.

-Sólo quería tocarte-aclaró.

-¡Sabes lo mal que suena eso!

-Hmm.-murmuró algo que no entendí.

Con todo el peso de Hiroto encima, intenté seguir trabajando.

Tenía ya cuatro meses teniendo una relación con Hiroto. Y aunque a veces sentía que no era muy diferente de cuando éramos sólo amigos, sin duda algo había cambiado.

En primera instancia, el hecho de que Hiroto se había vuelto _muy_ afectivo.

No me molestaba, en lo absoluto, pero había veces que se ponía en un plan pesado. Como ahora lo estaba haciendo...literalmente.

Cuando dejé de sentir mi espalda, fue cuando supe era tiempo de quitarlo.

-Hiroto, sacaré unas copias, ¿te importa?

Suspiró y se quitó de encima de mí.

Salí de la oficina. No tenía copias que sacar realmente, pero bien podría comprar alguna chuchería. Me subí al elevador.

¡Cómo era molesto mi jefe! Aunque en esta ocasión no pasó nada. Anteriormente ya me había peleado con él. Los dos podíamos tener en ocasiones diferencias, y normalmente yo era el primero en enojarme. Y entonces me cuestionaba a mí mismo si esta relación era tan estable como creía. Pero bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Y no sólo eso, sino que se complementan.

Y cuando lo analizaba de esa manera, era cierto.

Hiroto era en apariencia calmado, pero podía ser más que insoportable cuando quería. Era algo pervertido, tenía que aceptar que había veces en las que me asustaba un poco. Pero era una gran persona.

Además, desde que empecé a pasar más tiempo con él, me di cuenta que era muy intuitivo. Sin que yo le dijera una palabra, él notaba cuando yo no me sentía bien, incluso si había intentado ocultarlo con una sonrisa durante todo el día.

Era gratificante.

El elevador bajó hasta el piso 25 donde estaba la máquina expendedora más cercana.

Me compré un dulce y sin tener más que hacer regresé al piso superior.

Haruka levantó la mirada y al ver que era yo regresó a lo suyo. Caminé hacia la oficina.

-Tal vez es mi imaginación,-dijo repentinamente, haciendo que me detuviera en mi trayecto.-pero últimamente te he visto más relajado.-me comentó.

-¿De verdad? Yo me siento como siempre.

-Como dije, tal vez soy yo. Pero te veo más alegre. Y es mejor que antes, cuando todos los días ibas y venías de un lado a otro como zombie.-se rió.

-Ah...-hice una mueca.-Supongo que me estoy acostumbrado al ritmo del trabajo, es todo.-fue lo primero que pensé.

De una o otra forma, seguro que ella tenía razón, y Hiroto probablemente tenía que ver con eso también. Eso era otra de las cosas que hacía. No importaba cómo, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Incluso si todo el día me hacía enojar, bastaba una palabra que me hiciera reír para remendar todo.

Entré en la oficina y fui a sentarme en mi sitio, dispuesto a seguir con el documento que tenía asignado revisar.

-¿Te fuiste a comprar un dulce?

-Sí.-sonreí anchamente.

-Qué bien sacas copias.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Me encogí de hombros. Abrí mi dulce.

-Ahh...bueno,-dijo.-en reprendimiento te daré un encargo.

Se paró de su silla y se acercó con documentos en la mano.

Entonces de la nada me tomó por la cintura, obligándome a ponerme de pie. Alcé una ceja.

-Necesito que entregues esta carpeta en primer piso.

Bufé.-¿Hasta primer piso?

Asintió. Alargué la mano para tomar la carpeta.

-Bueno, ¿me soltarás? Debo dejar ésto a donde quieres.

-Te dejo ir a cambio de un beso.

Hiroto no se resistía a este tipo de cosas, incluso cuando le había advertido que durante el trabajo debía controlarse.

Sin embargo, no era como si yo no quisiera un beso de vez en cuando también.

Incluso así era atrevido.

-¿Qué tal si nos ven?-susurré.

-Siempre puedo deshacerme de una o dos personas.

-Me sentiría mal al respecto.

Sabía que estaba jugando. Sin más, dejé que se me acercara y me besara.

Con lo positivo y lo negativo, si uno lo pensaba, Hiroto y yo llevábamos en realidad una buena relación. Era como si fuera destinado. O eso me gustaba creer al menos. Siempre me habían gustado las cosas cursi como esas. Pero uno no podía negar que nuestra historia había sido complicada.

Después de todo, había pasado años en que no nos habíamos visto, en los que pensé que lo que había sentido por mi amigo era nada más parte de la pubertad, pero aquí estábamos ahora, después de que por azares de la vida nos volvimos a encontrar como si nada. En los brazos del otro.

Me separé de Hiroto y me sonrió.

_Que perfecto._

Si esto no era destino, entonces no sé que lo era.

* * *

Me gustaría que dejaran review para saber si está aceptable o no. Críticas bienvenidas.


	8. Decisiones

No voy a pedir perdón porque sé que no lo tengo \(´w`)/

Estuve en semi-hiatus con el fic por falta de inspiración de mi musa. Pero me dije hasta aquí y para compensar este capítulo es más largo.

AutumnRose ya no quiere que la mencione pero me ayudó :B (No la culpo, yo tampoco me quiero responsabilizar de esto)

Nota: El capítulo contiene algo de lime porque soy incapaz de hacer lemon.

**Level-5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"Decisiones"**

**[Hiroto's POV]**

Era un sábado, y hoy a diferencia de estar en mi casa, estaba con Ryuuji en su departamento. Eran eso de las 11 de la mañana y afuera era un día frío y ventoso de noviembre. En el momento en que me había abierto la puerta, me recibió con un chocolate caliente. No se podía pedir más en un día así.

–¿Ya comiste? –me dijo.

–No, pero no tengo hambre.

Torció la boca. –No es bueno que no desayunes.

–Intentaré no hacerlo.–sonreí al tiempo que lo jalaba para que se sentara a mi lado. Ante mi insistencia, se sentó en el cómodo sillón. Tomé una de sus manos y estaba helada.

–¿Tienes frío? –pregunté.

–No.

–Mmm...quería una excusa para abrazarte.

–No necesitas una excusa para hacerlo.-aclaró.

–¿No te enojas?

–Claro que no. –bufó. –¿Por qué lo haría?

Me encogí de hombros y lo rodeé con ambos brazos.

–¿Te molesta si prendo la tele?-me dijo.

–Para nada...Espera, ¿vamos a ver otra vez una película romántica?

–No...bueno sí. Pero tal vez no encuentro una.

Para mi mala suerte justo estaba comenzando "Como si fuera la primera vez". Suspiré. ¡Qué se le podía hacer!

Ryuuji miraba la película emocionado.

–Hiroto, –dijo repentinamente.-Si yo te olvidara todos los días, ¿intentarías volver a enamorarme?

Consideré su pregunta, tratando de imaginar como sería aquello.

–Seguramente lo haría, no lo dudo. Pero dime, ¿tu te enamorarías de mi día con día?

Se quedó pensativo.-Sí.

Sonreí.

–A menos que lo primero que intentaras fuera algo como "Oye, lindo trasero" o alguna de las muchas estupideces que me dices a diario.

–¿Pero entonces que te diría?

–Yo sé que algo se te ocurriría.

–Ryu-chan, eres duro conmigo a veces ¿sabes?-me quejé.

A veces extrañaba decirle Mido-chan, pero el sustituto de ese sobrenombre lo encontraba igualmente adorable.

-Perdón,-suspiró.-pero tu eres un tonto, y aun así, ¡mírame! aquí estoy contigo como quiera. Acepto tus defectos tanto como tus virtudes.

–¿Es eso un reclamo o una confesión?

–Mejor déjame ver la película.

Obedecí, divertido por la conversación. Comencé a acariciar el cabello de Ryuuji distraídamente.

La película prosiguió pero realmente no presté mucha atención.

-¿Cuál es tu razón para querer eso?

–¡¿Disculpa?! Mira, Hiroto. No tienes derecho a decirme eso, ésta es mi casa. No es cómo si viviéramos juntos para pedir ese tipo de cosas.

_¿Vivir juntos?... ¿y porqué no?_

–Bueno, ¿Y si viviéramos juntos?

El alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

–Claro, ¿por qué no?

Me reí, seguro pensaba que yo estaba bromeando.

–Bueno, entonces hagamos las maletas. Guarda toda tu ropa, te vienes a vivir conmigo en este mismo momento.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia su cuarto. Su cara pareció cambiar.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿De verdad?-dijo mientras me seguía.

–Ryuuji, ¿no te gustaría vivir conmigo?

–¿Eh?

–Lo que oíste.

Me miró, tal vez dudando todavía de la seriedad de mi pregunta.

–Bueno...no sé. Tal vez es muy pronto, ¿no crees?

–No, no lo creo. Yo estoy muy seguro de querer vivir contigo. Si se puede siempre, mejor aún.

Ryuuji volteó hacia el techo, pensativo.

–No puedo decir que la idea no me agrade. Pero aun así...

–¡Vamos! ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo? Podremos vernos todos los días, las 24 horas.–lo animé. Yo estaba emocionado.

–Es que es algo precipitado y no sé, creo que debemos pensarlo mejor…Tal vez la próxima semana. Sí, eso sería más razonable.

Eso era algo con lo que definitivamente no estuve de acuerdo. ¿Porqué desperdiciar el tiempo? Si en realidad todo era mucho menos complicado de lo que Ryuuji pensaba.

–Vamos, no es algo tan demandante como para no hacerlo ahora.

–Hiroto, no seas necio.- Dijo cortante, claramente terminando con el tema.

Pero yo ya estaba decidido.

–Sólo por curiosidad ¿donde tienes las maletas?

–En el ropero del pasillo. Ahora que lo dices creo que las sacaré para...-

Me alejé poco a poco dirigiéndome hacia el ropero ya mencionado. Aunque, creo que no debí dejar hablando solo a Midorikawa.

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente saqué las maletas, mi chico notó esto y pronto empezó a reclamar.

–¿Qué ra...? ¡Regresa esas maletas a su lugar, Kira!

Corrí hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe y asegurándola con llave para que no pudiera entrar.

Midorikawa golpeaba su puerta, gritando que lo dejara pasar mientras que yo intentaba ignorarlo.

Abrí su closet y observé su ropa por unos segundos para después tomarla y amontonarla en la maleta.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la primera maleta escuché como la perilla se giraba.

–Sabes, eso fue bastante inmaduro.- Mencionó Ryuuji jugando con unas llaves en la mano.

Observé como poco a poco enfocaba su mirada en la desastrosa maleta.

–Hiroto– dijo apretando los puños –Amor... ¿Sabes cuanto tardo en planchar esa ropa?

–... ¿Mucho?

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a acomodar de manera adecuada la maleta, explicándome paso a paso como hacerlo.

Al darse cuenta que él mismo preparaba las maletas, suspiró rendido.

–Está bien, creo que tú ganas. Me mudaré hoy.

–Perfecto. – Esbocé una gran y amplia sonrisa triunfal.

Ayudé a bajar sus maletas y fuimos a la puerta principal.

–No estoy seguro aún que esto sea buena idea.

–Claro que lo es, sólo significa que podremos estar más cómodos.

Ryuuji no me dijo más.

El viaje en el carro no fue muy largo, pero mi novio seguía insistiendo en que diera vuelta y lo dejara en su departamento.

–Ya estamos aquí.–le anuncié.–deja ya de querer regresar.

Abrí la puerta de mi hogar y lo dejé entrar primero.

Ryuuji miró la casa de arriba hacia abajo. Fijándose en todo.

–Ya habías estado aquí antes, no sé que tanto observas.

–Debo visualizar que ahora éste es mi hogar.

Mientras el hacía eso, subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y coloqué las maletas de Ryuuji ahí.

Mi habitación no era muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente amplia; con su propio baño y un armario que bien podía hacer espacio para la ropa de Ryuuji. También ahora encontraba un uso útil al gran tamaño de mi colchón.

–¿Hiroto?-llamó desde la puerta.

–Pasa.

–¿Ésta es tu habitación?

Asentí. Ryuuji no había entrado antes aquí.

–Y...¿dónde voy a dormir?

–Por supuesto que aquí, conmigo.– Sonreí.

–Ah...

–Anda, que vamos a desempacar tus cosas.

Ayudé a sacar parte de la ropa de Ryuuji y fui nuevamente reprendido por haber arruinado la perfección de su planchado.

Nos llevamos un buen rato sacando y acomodando ropa y para cuando acordé, era ya algo tarde.

–Ya es tarde...¿tienes hambre?-le pregunté.

–Me estoy muriendo.

Meneé la cabeza. –Me hubieras dicho antes, ¿quieres pedir algo de comer?

Ryuuji aceptó gustoso, llamé a una pizzería cercana y pedí una pizza grande. Cuando Ryuuji decía que se estaba muriendo, no bromeaba. Tuve que cargarlo prácticamente para hacer que bajara a la cocina para esperar a que llegara la comida.

Prendí la televisión y me senté con Ryuuji en la estancia. Llegó la pizza y comimos, aunque Ryuuji se comió la mayor parte de ella.

-¿Seguimos guardando tu ropa?-le pregunté.

-La verdad estoy cansado, lo hacemos después.

-Bien.

Había encontrado una película interesante en la tele que no era comedia y gustoso me puse a verla. Ryuuji me acompañó sin quejarse y la vimos desde el principio hasta el final.

Cuando miré el reloj eran las 7 de la tarde.

**...**

Me había puesto mi pijama y estaba más que listo para dormir. Ryuuji sin embargo, tenía casi 30 minutos metido en el baño. Había dicho que tomaría una ducha y no había vuelto a salir.

–¿Ryu-chan? ¿Está todo bien ahí adentro?

–Sí. Y-ya voy. –contestó.

Seguido de eso abrió la puerta y salió también con su pijama puesta. Para mi gran decepción, era de manga larga.

Se veía algo colorado de la cara y eso picó mi curiosidad.

Ryuuji caminó y con algo de dubitación se sentó en la orilla del colchón queen que ahora compartiríamos.

–¿Acaso estás nervioso de dormir conmigo?–le pregunté, conteniéndome la risa.

–¡No! Claro que no, ¡¿Cómo crees?!

Palpé la cama. –Acuéstate, que no muerdo.

–No confío.

Alcé una ceja. –Ryuuji, sabes que no te haría nada que tu no quisieras, ¿verdad?

–Aun así no confío.– murmuró.

Suspiré, algo ofendido sinceramente, y me acosté cubriéndome con las sábanas.

–Bien, buenas noches.– le dije.

–A-ah…buenas noches.-susurró.

Apagué la lámpara del buro y todo se quedó a oscuras. Cerré los ojos.

Hubo un momento en que no se escuchó nada, pero después de poco, escuché las sábanas crujiendo mientras Ryuuji se acostaba del otro lado de la cama.

Incluso siendo consciente de su presencia, sentía como si estuviera yo sólo, como cualquier otro día. Sentí frío en la espalda, pero eso era ya algo normal.

_Supongo que tendré que darle tiempo._

Dejando de lado mis pensamientos, me quedé dormido.

La alarma del reloj sonó, despertándome al instante. La tenía puesta para prender a las 5 de la mañana.

Adormilado, me sorprendí cuando encontré a Ryuuji a mi lado, pero estaba aún más sorprendido, porque a diferencia de cuando me dormí, él se encontraba abrazado de mí.

Un sentimiento cálido llenó mi pecho.

Ryuuji despertó y pareció igualmente sorprendido por el sitio donde estaba.

–Buenos días, cariño.– dije, acariciando su rostro.

–Hiroto, buenos días.– me contestó aunque no me veía a la cara.

–¿Y bien, fuiste víctima de algún atentado durante la noche?

Me miró algo enojado, a tal punto que su cara se tornó roja.

–No… ¡Está bien! Lo siento, me porté como un niño.

Sonreí. –¡Pero si tu siempre te portas así!

Probando mi punto, me sacó la lengua. Se puso en pie y comenzó a revolotear en su maleta por ropa.

Me quedé viéndolo por un momento. Él me regresó la mirada.

–¿Piensas no ir a trabajar o qué? –preguntó. –Levántate y arréglate en lugar de estar viéndome.

Algo renuente, acaté su orden y me levanté. Entré al baño y tomé una ducha, saliendo a mi cuarto envuelto en una toalla. Ryuuji seguía ahí, él ya se encontraba listo. Saqué un traje de mi armario y saqué ropa interior. Comencé a ponérmela cuando una fuerte exclamación me detuvo.

–¡AH! Espera, sigo yo aquí. Déjame salir para que te puedas cambiar. –dijo Ryuuji con pánico corriendo fuera del cuarto.

_Realmente a veces todavía actúa como un niño._

Seguí cambiándome y preparando mis cosas. Acomodé la cama, me puse mi reloj…para cuando salí del cuarto y me dirigí al piso inferior, Ryuuji se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

–¿Y esto?-cuestioné.

–Pensé que sería bueno que comieras algo. Siempre te vas sin comer al trabajo ¿cierto? Ya te he dicho que no es bueno que no desayunes.

Sonreí. –Gracias.

Me senté en la mesa que realmente nunca usaba.

_Me pregunto si así serán desde ahora todos los días, si esto es la vida de una familia…_

Ryuuji me sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a comer junto conmigo. La emoción que sentía no parecía desaparecer.

Pronto nos fuimos al trabajo y el llegar juntos no era algo distinto de lo normal. Me sentía muy bien. Pero si hubo algo que me distrajo de mi fantasía, fue que Ryuuji estaba comportándose realmente extraño.

En varias ocasiones se quedaba parado en medio de alguna tarea, preguntándome qué era lo que estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Aunque insistí en que me dijera que le pasaba, se reusó a decirme una palabra.

Algo traía en la cabeza y no sé por qué no me quería decir.

Cuando nos fuimos, Ryuuji se mantuvo callado todo el camino.

–Lo preguntaré una última vez ¿Qué tienes?

–Nada. –dijo casi instantáneo. –Yo sólo estoy algo desorientado por el cambio y eso.

Torcí la boca pero lo dejé así.

Llegamos a mi casa...a _nuestra_ casa. Ryuuji me dijo que prepararía comida y yo dejé que lo hiciera.

El día continuó con Ryuuji comportándose tan raro aldededor mío, que incluso comencé a cuestionarme si era por el cambio de vivienda.

Cuando la noche por fin llegó, me preparé para dormir. Ryuuji entró al baño y se metió en la regadera.

Todavía me inquietaba que no me decía que tenía.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, vino y se acostó a mi lado.

Acaricié su cabeza, sabiendo que todavía tenía alguna preocupación. Me volteó a ver e intente adivinar que quería decirme.

Algo inesperado, Ryuuji se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, sin replicar correspondí. Él movió sus labios contra los míos algo ansioso y traté de imaginar que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y en algún momento, terminé estando encima de él.

Ryuuji se aferró a mí más fuerte de lo que pensé que haría y supe entonces que era lo que lo inquietaba.

Me separé de sus labios y lo miré directo a la cara, que era una mezcla de emociones. En momentos así, era natural en mí querer hacerlo sentir mejor. Me acerqué a él, lo suficiente para poder susurrarle y que me escuchara claramente.

–Ryuuji, estás seguro de querer hacerlo.

–Claro que sí, –dijo también en susurros. –Estoy más que seguro.

Dicho eso, no había ninguna otra duda.

En el proceso me permitió quitarle la ropa, mientras él hacía lo mismo conmigo.  
No había pensado que Ryuuji pudiera lucir más hermoso que de costumbre.

Se separó de mí y me vio una vez más, le sonreí en forma alentadora y el cerró sus ojos.

–Todo está bien, Ryuuji. Sabes que yo jamás te haría daño.

–Lo sé, Hiroto. –concordó. –Por eso, estoy seguro que lo quiero hacer aunque…–se rio por lo bajo.–Nunca he hecho el amor…con otro hombre.

Me reí con él.–Sé que no es muy difícil.

–¿Tienes…experiencia, Hiroto?

Dudé que decirle. Era un tema que no habíamos tocado, no había surgido el tiempo ni el lugar, pero éste no era el mejor momento para hablarlo.

–Sé lo que tengo que hacer–fue todo lo que dije y agradecí que él no preguntara más.

Ahora todo lo que quería pensar era en Ryuuji y en que esta noche él era todo para mí.

Comencé a recorrer su cuello, avanzando lentamente. Mientras escuchaba su respiración acelerarse. Seguro de poder tocar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo él no se quedó dócil y fue más directo en sus acciones.

Pronto entré en éxtasis al igual que sentía lo había hecho él.

–¿Te importa si soy yo el que entro?

–No, hazlo.– me dijo entre jadeos.

Tomé una de sus piernas y la acaricié lentamente.

–Espero que mañana estés bien.

–Ah ¿A que te refieres?

No respondí y con cuidado preparé la entrada. Él se puso tenso por lo que traté de calmarlo lo más posible.

Siendo la primera vez, me aseguré de ser lo más delicado con él. Al final entrando completamente sin tener problemas, aunque Ryuuji fue algo ruidoso en la acción.

La posición en la que me encontraba me seguía permitiendo el tener contacto con su boca y el jugó un poco con sus manos.

El acto no fue algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo lo había sentido como si fuera algo irreal.

Tan pronto sentí mi miembro listo, salí.

Tanto Ryuuji como yo estábamos sudando y con falta de aire.

Voltée a ver el rostro de él, tratando de distinguirlo lo mejor posible en aquella oscuridad.

–Te amo, Ryuuji.–murmuré.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y sus mejillas pronto enrojecieron.

–Yo también te amo, Hiroto.

Esa noche fue una de las que jamás olvidaré.

* * *

Gomen, no sé escribir escenas de sexo. Creo que en sí, el cap no salió muy bien ._.

NOTA: La experiencia de Hiroto viene de doujinshis. Si, Hiroto es un fundashi. /shot.

¿Comentarios?


	9. Sorpresas

Supongo que el capítulo es en celebración de que no se acabo el mundo...aún (Era pero mi mamá me interrumpió y hasta hoy vengo a publicar).

Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho. ^u^

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**"Sorpresas"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Midorikawa's POV)**

–Hiroto, dime de una vez a dónde vamos.

–No seas impaciente, ya verás cuando estemos ahí.

Hoy Hiroto me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Me dijo que iríamos a un lugar especial, pero no me había dicho donde, por lo que me sentía algo desconcertado y curioso.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me hundí más en el asiento del convertible, tratando de encontrar calor en mi grueso abrigo. Incluso siendo ya Enero, el clima era todavía muy frío.

Hiroto había manejado a través de la ciudad por una gran avenida, pero ahora había ingresado a una zona residencial. Observé el paisaje, los edificios me parecieron vagamente familiares.

Después de poco, se estacionó y me quedé viendo el edificio frente a nosotros. Conocía este edificio. Claro que lo conocía, había vivido mucho tiempo ahí, lo recordaba perfectamente.

– ¿Me trajiste al Sun Garden? –le pregunté.

–Sí, ¿Qué te parece?

Desde que salí de aquel lugar no pensé que volvería a regresar, y realmente era lo que menos quería después de que finalmente alguien me había adoptado. Pero seguro que sentía una nostalgia inmensa al estar aquí nuevamente.

–Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí –le dije. –¿pero a qué venimos?

–Ya verás.

Hiroto apagó el carro y salí del interior para enfrentarme a un ambiente aún más frío.

Me paré ante la entrada del instituto y muchas memorias vinieron a mi mente. Muchas de ellas, no debería extrañarme, eran de Hiroto.

–Bien, vamos. –me instó mi novio.

Acaté y lo seguí al interior del edificio. Un móvil que colgaba por sobre la puerta sonó, y una mujer de cabello oscuro nos recibió.

–Hiroto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó sorprendida. En eso se percató de mi presencia.-Midorikawa, tú también estás aquí.

–Hace mucho que no la veía, Hitomiko-san. –la saludé.

–Es cierto, es bueno volver a verlos –sonrió.

–Hermana, espero que no te incomode nuestra visita, pero pensé que sería buena idea visitar el orfanato, para ayudar en lo que se necesite. Si es que necesitas ayuda, claro.

–Bien, un par de manos no me vendrían mal –aceptó. –Pero bueno es demasiada coincidencia que a todos se les hubiera ocurrido venir hoy.

–¿Todos? –pregunté.

–Pasen.

Hitomiko nos guio hacia otra habitación que servía de recepción.

La pequeña sala no estaba vacía, en ella estaban otras tres personas. Que después de verlas dos veces, me sorprendí al darme cuenta que eran conocidos.

–¿Hiroto? ¿Midorikawa? –preguntó un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos dorados.

–Bu- ¡Nagumo! –mencioné sorprendido. Sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo de no ver al que alguna vez fue capitán de Prominence. Pero era inconfundible, con el peinado que simulaba tanto un tulipán todavía en su cabeza.

–Y también Suzuno está aquí –agregó Hiroto.

–Vaya, es una sorpresa verlos –murmuró Suzuno, quien estaba sentado al lado de Nagumo. Su expresión seria siempre presente, su peinado era otro, pero igual de intricado como el que solía usar. Siempre un misterio de como daba esa forma a su cabello.

–Lo mismo digo –sonreí. La tercera persona era una chica peli-azul que no podía ser nadie más que…

–Hola, Ulvida –saludó Hiroto.

–¡Demonios, Hiroto! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que mi nombre es Reina? –se cruzó de brazos.

–Lo siento, realmente no te identifico por ese nombre.

Bufó. –Como sea –luego se volteó a mí. –Hola, Midorikawa.

–Hola –Reina no había cambiado mucho, claro que ahora era toda una mujer. Me pregunté si trabajaría de modelo o algo por el estilo. Realmente daba esa impresión.

–¿Y qué hacen aquí? –pregunté.

–Yo tenía que venir por unos papeles, y ya que Nagumo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, me vino a acompañar –dijo Suzuno.

–Yo por mi parte vine aquí a visitar a Hitomiko –aclaró Reina.

–Pues nosotros veníamos a colaborar en el Sun Garden –dijo Hiroto.

–Ya que todos están aquí, más vale aprovecharlo –dijo Hitomiko. –Les asignaré una tarea a cada quien. Espero que lo hagan bien y pongan en alto el nombre de Sun Garden.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Nagumo. –¡¿Qué vamos a hacer que?!

–Ayudarme. Bien, entonces, Reina me gustaría que me ayudaras a recoger y limpiar el comedor.

La chica asintió.

–Suzuno, en el patio hay unos juegos que necesitan una reparación y hay un desván que tiene cajas y cajas de objetos que hay que revisar. Nagumo te ayudará en eso ya que no me confío a dejarlo por su cuenta.

–¡¿Qué?! Yo puedo hacer algo solo, Suzuno no tiene que estar cuidándome.-se quejó el pelirrojo.

–No hay problema, créeme que harás mucho más trabajo por tu cuenta del que crees –señaló Hitomiko.

Suzuno suspiró. –Qué podemos hacerle.

Entonces se giró hacia mí. –Midorikawa –me dijo, –Quiero que tú me ayudes con los niños pequeños. Son muy inquietos y necesitan estar haciendo algo. Ponles alguna actividad para que se entretengan.

–Muy bien.

–Hiroto, tu vendrás conmigo.

Nagumo y Suzuno se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron al exterior, mientras que Reina fue al comedor. Hitomiko me señaló en que salón estaban los niños y se fue junto con Hiroto.

–Te veré al rato–se despidió de mí.

El cuarto al que entré albergaba a unos 15 niños de uno años. Todos voltearon a verme curiosos.

–Hola, niños. Me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji. Hoy vine a jugar un rato con ustedes–anuncié. –Así que... ¿qué haremos primero? –pregunté más para mí mismo.

–Pintar–dijo una pequeña niña, viéndome expectante.

–Muy bien–sonreí. –vamos a pintar.

Todos los niños parecieron aceptar bien la idea.

Me pasé bastante rato pintando con los niños. Uno de ellos incluso me había dibujado y regalado el dibujo.

Habrían pasado un par de horas cuando Hiroto entró estrepitosamente a la habitación.

–¡Ryuuji! –me llamó.

–Hiroto, ¿qué pasa?

–Te extraño. Hitomiko no me dejaba en paz. Me obligó a lavar cada rincón del edificio. Perdón por quejarme de ti cuando me pones a limpiar la cocina.

–Ah, ¿no hay problema?

Los niños miraban confundidos a mi novio. Sonreí.

–Niños, él es Kira Hiroto. Nos ayudará a pintar también.

Los niños siguieron cada quien haciendo lo suyo. Hiroto se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Seguro que Hitomiko-san no se enojará contigo por estar aquí?

–Tal vez–aceptó. –Pero no puede quejarse mucho. En verdad limpie medio orfanato.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó después de eso. Hiroto se la pasó la mayoría del rato jugando con mi cabello. Le enseñé también el dibujo que me había dado uno de los niños y entonces se empeñó en hacer uno mejor.

Después de que hiciera un dibujo no mucho mejor que el del niño, Hitomiko entró al cuarto.

–Así que aquí estabas. –dijo, claramente dirigiéndose a Hiroto.

–Ah, hola, hermana.

–Hiroto no puedo creer que te hayas escabullido de tu asignación sólo para venir a estar sentado con Midorikawa.

_Si supiera..._

Para Hiroto el estar acosándome estaba por encima del trabajo.

–Lo sentimos, me encargaré de que termine lo que estaba haciendo–le dije.

Hitomiko suspiró. –Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar. Es la hora de la comida–se volteó hacia los pequeños. –Es hora de comer. Hagan una fila ordenada –les dijo.

Todos los niños obedecieron y salieron de la habitación. Hiroto y yo los seguimos.

En el comedor ya se encontraban bastantes de los huérfanos. Suzuno y Nagumo estaban sentados ya en una mesa.

–¿Y Ulvida? –preguntó Hiroto.

–Ahorita viene. Está ayudando a servir la comida –respondió Nagumo.

Volteé a ver el resto del lugar. Los niños no eran muchos, pero seguro si eran más que nosotros cuando estuvimos aquí. Reina se movía por las mesas repartiendo alimetos, cubiertos y demás.

–¿Y qué han hecho de su vida? –preguntó Hiroto después de un rato.

–Pues trabajar –suspiró Nagumo.

–Desperdiciar el tiempo dirás –sonrió Suzuno.

–Eso dices porque me tienes envidia–retobó él.

–Quisieras.

Sacudí la cabeza, divertido. Su discusión siguió un poco hasta que Reina llegó con la comida y los detuvo. Se sentó ella también y con eso todos comenzamos a comer.

Hiroto comenzó a contar sobre nuestro trabajo y cómo fue que conseguí mi puesto.

–Si hubieran visto la cara que puso Ryuuji cuando se dio cuenta que era yo. Y luego cuando lo invite a comer algo se puso histérico insistiendo que lo despedirían en su primer día. Fue algo cómico ciertamente.

–Yo no lo recuerdo así. –me quejé.

–Vaya, pero que interesante. –se rio Reina.

–¿Por cierto a qué te dedicas tú, Ulvida?

–Soy periodista, Hiroto. Y mi nombre es Reina.

Me reí. No creía que Hiroto le fuera a llamar por su nombre nunca. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la hora de la comida había terminado.

–Hay que regresar a nuestros quehaceres. Si me disculpan, iré a ayudar a limpiar. –anunció Reina y se retiró.

–Es verdad. Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, Nagumo. –le indicó Suzuno.

–Entonces vamos nosotros también Hiroto.

Hiroto asintió y nos levantamos para seguir con la limpieza.

–Ryuuji, gracias por ayudarme –me dijo.

–No es nada –me encogí de hombros. –Pero más vale que te pongas a trabajar también.

–Lo intentaré.

Yo me dediqué a barrer los pasillos y Hiroto limpió ventanas. Incluso cuando me interrumpió en varias ocasiones, poco a poco todo quedó limpio y reluciente. Había llenado dos bolsas de basura.

–Iré a sacar esto. –avisé.

Salí al patio trasero a dejar la bolsa en el bote de basura, y entonces me sorprendió un poco encontrar a un niño ahí.

Miré algo curioso al pequeño niño de cabello azul. Jugaba solo con un balón de fútbol y lo hacía muy bien además. Parecía que se divertía y eso me hizo sonreír.

–Ryuuji, ¿qué haces? Hay que terminar con esta parte. –Hiroto llamó detrás de mí.

–Ese niño está jugando fútbol. –le dije.

Hiroto volteó hacia donde yo veía. –Vaya que juega bien.

–¿Verdad que sí?

Me volteó a ver y sonrió.

–Ven, vamos.

–¿Eh?

Hiroto no me dijo más, se adelantó y fue junto al niño. Después de dudar un poco me acerqué pero mantuve mi distancia. Hiroto parecía decirle algo.

El niño lo vio algo receloso, desconfiado, luego me vio a mí. Tenía una expresión de pocos amigos.

Me acerqué. –¿Qué ocurre?

–Estaba intentando que jugara conmigo, –dijo Hiroto. –Pero creo que no le agrado.

Miré al niño. Me hinqué para ponerme a su nivel, tal vez así no tuviera tanta desconfianza.

–¿Te gusta jugar soccer?

El niño asintió.

–¡A mí también! –sonreí.

El niño pareció menos cauteloso. –¿Ah, sí?

–Claro. A Hiroto también –señalé a mi compañero. –Ambos solíamos jugar en el mismo equipo.

El niño volteó a ver a Hiroto y luego a mí, varias veces. Hasta que pareció decidir que no éramos peligrosos.

–¿Podemos jugar contigo? –le preguntó nuevamente Hiroto.

El niño asintió lentamente.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

–Kariya Masaki–me dijo.

–Es un gusto, Kariya-kun–le dije. –Entonces, juguemos soccer.

El niño dejó el balón en el suelo y lo pasó a Hiroto, él me lo pasó a mí. Después de pensarlo un poco, corrí con el balón para intentar pasar a Kariya.

El niño intento detenerme –y tenía buenos movimientos–, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para bloquearme.

Lo pasé y tiré en medio de dos botes de basura que convenientemente tomé como portería.

Kariya miró molesto hacia mí.

–Es tu turno. –le dije y le pasé el balón.

Esta vez él intentó anotar, pero para eso tendría que pasar a Hiroto.

Hiroto era un muy buen jugador, por supuesto. Pero dio ventaja al niño para que pudiera pasarlo y meter gol.

El niño sonrió débilmente ante su hazaña y eso me hizo sonreír también.

En eso vi a Hitomiko, quien al parecer tenía un rato observándonos, cuando notó que la había visto, nos habló.

–Hiroto, Midorikawa, vengan.

Hiroto y yo nos acercamos mientras el niño se quedaba atrás.

–Hasta luego, Kariya –le dijo Hiroto.

El niño nos miró y posteriormente continuó el juego él solo.

_¿Por qué no jugará con otros niños?,_ me pregunté.

Pensé que sería interesante jugar con Kariya nuevamente en otra ocasión.

–¿Qué ocurre, hermana? –preguntó Hiroto.

–Ya es tarde. Pronto los niños se alistarán para dormirse. Gracias por su trabajo, pueden irse ya si lo desean.

En la entrada, Reina, Nagumo y Suzuno estaban también alistándose para irse. Nos despedimos de ellos.

–Fue bueno verlos otra vez. –les dije.

–Me gustaría decir lo mismo. –murmuró Reina.

Me reí. –Supongo que algún día nos veremos de nuevo ¿no?

–Por supuesto. –afirmó Nagumo. –Será divertido juntarnos en alguna ocasión. Hiroto invítanos a tu casa de millonetas.

–Lo pensaré... –dijo no muy convencido. –Creo que nos vamos de una vez, ¿no, Ryuuji?

Asentí. El día llegaba a su fin, y aunque estaba cansado, me sentía muy contento. Había sido increíble regresar a Sun Garden.

–Oye, por cierto, –dijo Reina–desde que llegaron me he preguntado porque llamas a Mido por su primer nombre.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar. Era un tema complicado de tratar.

–Ah, pues... –no supe que decir.

–Es mi privilegio. –contestó Hiroto sonriente.

Reina parpadeó ante su respuesta y después de poco la comprensión pareció llegar a sus ojos. Tal vez mi nerviosismo también me había delatado.

–Ah, así que eso es. –sonrió. –No debería extrañarme.

–Creo que era muy obvio. –susurró Suzuno detrás, mientras Nagumo le exigía una explicación ya que parecía que era el único que no entendía lo que pasaba.

–Bien, nos vamos–anunció Hiroto, por lo que me despedí una vez más. Supongo que me tardé más de lo que su paciencia alcanzaba, ya que fue y me tomó la mano. La llevó hacia su rostro y la besó. –¿Ya? –Asentí vagamente y me jaló hacia la puerta.

Con la cara roja, salí del lugar, claramente avergonzado. Pude escuchar a Nagumo gritar a mis espaldas "¡Ah! Ya entendí". Suspiré.

–No te preocupes. –me dijo Hiroto de repente. –No los invitaré a la casa.

No pude evitar reírme.

Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Gracias por leer~.

Aprovecharé la ocasión para desearles ¡Feliz Navidad! (o Hanukkah, o lo que celebren :3)


	10. Detalles

Me tomó mucho poder sacar este capítulo, hehe, pero al menos lo logré publicar antes de que terminara el año.

La trama de este capítulo se sitúa en San Valentín. Sí, ya sé que estamos en diciembre pero era necesario.

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**"Detalles"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Hiroto's POV)**

Me encontraba haciendo una tabla comparativa de los informes mensuales de todos los sectores de la empresa. Estaba medio concentrado en lo que hacía, ya que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

_Necesito asegurarme que esté listo._

En eso, me di cuenta que me faltaba un documento. Decidí aprovechar ese hecho para cubrir otro pendiente.

–Ryuuji, ¿te importaría ir al piso 20 por el informe de gastos de inversión? –le indiqué a mi secretario.

–Bien, voy. –Ryuuji se paró de su asiento y salió de la oficina. Espere un poco para estar seguro que estuviera ya al menos en el elevador, y entonces saqué mi celular. Marqué el número de la tarjeta que me habían dado. Después de un par de timbrazos, me contestaron:

–Buenos días, florería cristal ¿En qué le puedo servir?

–Llamo para asegurarme que el pedido que realicé ayer esté listo. –le dije.

–¿A nombre de quién?

–Kira Hiroto.

–Déjeme checar… ¡oh! claro. Pidió un arreglo diamante y dejó un anticipo de 2000 ¥. Por supuesto, el arreglo le será entregado hoy en la tarde a la dirección que nos proporcionó. No habrá inconveniente alguno, se lo aseguro.

–Muchas gracias, me satisface saber eso –le dije, –le enviaré el resto del pago en una hora.

–Perfecto, le agradezco su preferencia por nuestro negocio.

–De nada –y con eso colgué.

Daba la casualidad que el día de hoy era 14 de febrero. Nunca me había interesado mucho la fecha, pero bueno, nunca había tenido con quien compartirla. Aunque no me gustaba mucho participar en la comercialización de la festividad, era una excusa más para celebrar algo con Ryuuji.

Había pensado mucho si regalarle algo estaría bien, ya que Ryuuji podía ser muy obstinado en cuanto a obsequios de mi parte, así que después de considerarlo mucho, decidí darle algo sencillo. Había sido cuidadoso en prepararle algo, ya que quería que fuera sorpresa. Como la mayoría del tiempo estábamos juntos, fue difícil encontrar un momento en el cual escabullirme para comprarle algo sin que se diera cuenta. Pero lo había logrado y hoy vería los frutos de mi esfuerzo.

En eso escuché pasos y Ryuuji ingresó a la oficina.

–Aquí están los papeles. –los colocó encima de mi escritorio.

No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, todavía me encontraba maravillado cada vez que lo miraba. El hecho de que todo esto era real me abrumaba. Ryuuji estaba aquí, _conmigo_. Era un sentimiento increíble.

–¿Hiroto? –me habló. Me había quedado embobado otra vez.

Sacudí la cabeza. –No es nada.

El trabajo siguió como cualquier otro día. Estaba concentrado leyendo el informe de gastos y pasando datos a mi computadora cuando Ryuuji habló.

–Voy al baño– me dijo.

–Está bien… ¿quieres que te acompañe?-bromeé.

–No, puedo encontrarlo yo solo.

–No me refería a eso…

–Hiroto, no estés jugando. –me reprendió y salió.

Me reí entre dientes y seguí con mi trabajo.

El tiempo pasó y pasó. Antes de que lo notara, el reloj ya marcaba las 4 de la tarde. Ryuuji llevaba una hora desde que salió rumbo al baño.

Me preocupé, era demasiado tiempo. Me puse en pie y salí de mi oficina. Me acerqué a la recepcionista.

–Nanami, ¿no has visto a Midorikawa? –le pregunté.

–Lo vi subir al elevador hace ya un buen rato, pero no ha regresado.

Torcí la boca. El baño más cercano estaba en el piso 28. No debería haber tardado tanto tiempo ¿Qué podría estar haciendo?

Sin pensar, entré al elevador y bajé al piso 28. Cuestioné al encargado del piso si había visto a Ryuuji, pero al parecer estaba ocupado y no había prestado atención. Después de eso, yo mismo entré a los baños pero no había nadie.

_¿Traerá Ryuuji su celular?_

Sí era así, le podría marcar, sin embargo al palpar los bolsillos de mi pantalón me di cuenta que yo no traía el mío. Lo había dejado cargando en la oficina.

Subí de nuevo a la planta superior. Tomé mi celular y marqué su número. El celular timbró y timbró hasta que entró el buzón de voz. Colgué. Volví a llamar dos veces, pero siempre me mandaba al buzón. Ya cuando iba a entrar en pánico, Ryuuji entró por la puerta.

–¡Ryuuji! Tardaste mucho ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado.

–Ah…es que el baño del piso 28 no servía y tuve que ir al 12, entonces una de las de administración me pidió que le hiciera un favor y tuve que ir y venir del piso 5 al 24 como tres veces. Lo siento.

_¿El baño del piso 28 no servía?_ No me pareció ver nada malo cuando entré… Sus ojos revolotearon ansiosos de un lado a otro. Algo no me cuadraba, pero lo dejé pasar. No creía que fuera nada importante. Ya averiguaría después.

Suspiré. –Mandaré revisar los baños.

–Um...bien.

Después de eso, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que fuera hora de irse a casa. Aunque pareciera tonto, mi estómago revoloteaba de emoción.

Nos dirigimos a la casa en mi auto y cuando llegamos esperé que todo saliera bien. Quité el seguro del cerrojo y abrí la puerta. Dejé que Ryuuji entrara primero y lo seguí adentro. Ahí en la mesa de la sala estaba el arreglo que había ordenado. Era un arreglo alto de puras rosas rojas. Según me habían dicho tenía unas 30 flores.

–Hiroto, ¿qué…?

–Feliz día de San Valentín–le dije.

–Wow, no tenías que comprarme algo tan... –se quedó pensando que decir. –grande. –Su cara demostraba su sorpresa y eso me alegraba.

–No es nada, sólo quería darte algo especial. Por la fecha y eso.

Sus ojos iban y venían del regalo hacia mí y pude notar su rostro enrojecer.

–Gracias–murmuró.

–Espera, eso no es todo.

–¿Ah, no?

–Mira dentro del arreglo. –le indiqué.

Ryuuji se acercó a la mesa y algo cauteloso, inspeccionó el arreglo. Después de revisarlo un poco, encontró la cajita que había pedido colocaran ahí.

–¿Qué es esto? –me preguntó.

–Ábrelo.

Ryuuji se tomó unos segundos en abrir la caja y cuando por fin sacó el objeto se me quedó viendo extrañado.

–¿Una pulsera?

–Sí. Lee lo que dice adentro.

–"El amor es entregarlo todo…"–me miró–por una felicidad compartida.–completó.

–Estaba seguro que sabrías el refrán. –sonreí.

Se quedó en silencio un buen rato.

–De verdad, muchas gracias, Hiroto–dijo finalmente.

–Al contrario, Ryuuji. Gracias por compartir este momento conmigo.

Su expresión se mantuvo seria. Algo no andaba bien.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Sacudió su cabeza. –No es nada. Voy a cambiarme.

Se volteó y se cayó su maletín. Lo que contenía se desparramó en el suelo.

Me agaché a recoger sus cosas cuando algo me llamó la atención. Era una cajita de regalo.

–¿Y esto? –pregunté.

–¡N-no es nada! Dámela.

Por su reacción, obviamente era _algo. _

–Vamos, dime qué es.

–No es nada importante –insistió. –Dámela.

Intentó arrebatarme la caja pero no lo dejé.

–¡Dámela!

–¡Dime qué es primero!

Apretó la boca y su cara se puso roja. No supe si de coraje o de vergüenza. –Bien, era tu regalo de San Valentín.

–¿Enserio? –Alcé una ceja–¿Por qué no me la querías dar? ¿Te arrepentiste que yo fuera tu Valentín? –bromeé.

–¡No! No es eso. –se enojó. –Solamente...no, no te puedo dar ese regalo–suspiró. –Lo siento, Hiroto. Te compraré algo mañana.

Lo miré confundido. –¿Por qué?

Frunció el entrecejo y miró al suelo.

–Ryuuji...

–No, ¡yo no puedo! Mañana te compraré algo mejor, te lo prometo.

–¿Eso es todo? –bufé. –¿Te preocupa que tu regalo no sea suficiente para mí? –¿Cómo podía creer que rechazaría un regalo de su parte?

–Es que no puedo compararlo a lo que me diste.

Suspiré y antes de que pudiera hacer algo empecé a quitar el papel de la caja que tenía en mano.

–Hiroto, ¡no!

Sin hacerle caso, abrí la cajita. Dentro había un reloj de mano. Era sencillo y de color negro, de una marca que no conocía y su carátula era monocroma. No era extravagante ni muy grande y eso me agrado.

Ryuuji me miraba ansioso, expectativo. Sonreí.

–Muchas gracias. –le dije. –me gusta mucho.

Él parpadeó, como si no pudiera creerme. –¿En serio? ¿No importa que no sea caro?

Me reí y no me pude evitar el envolverlo con mis brazos.

–A veces eres muy ingenuo, Ryuuji. No me importa el dinero, en lo absoluto. Estoy más que feliz que me hayas regalado algo.

Él se retorció en mis brazos para poder verme a la cara.

–¿De verdad?

Asentí . Él me sonrió.

–Bueno, es un alivio. Tenía poco tiempo para escogerlo.

–¿Cómo?

–Pues ¿ves que te dije que iba al baño?

–Oh…

–En ese rato lo compré.

Eso explicaba todo.

–Tanto que me preocupé. –bufé– No es justo, aunque el regalo vale la pena, pero aun así, necesito algo más…

–¿Qué?

–Dame un beso.

–Pero que descaro. –se quejó.

Sin embargo, me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y junto sus labios con los míos. Un momento nada más, pero fue muy gratificante incluso así.

Ryuuji recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.–Hiroto... –me dijo.

–¿Hmm?

–Te quiero mucho.

Después de eso, comencé a usar ese reloj todos los días.

* * *

¿Saben que Hiroto tiene un reloj en su hoja de diseño? Pues sí...

¡Pasen un feliz año nuevo!


	11. De último minuto

gomene.

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**"De último minuto"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**[Hiroto's POV]**

Eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde y estaba a punto de marcharme del trabajo junto con mi secretario.

–Deberíamos tomarnos mañana el día libre–le comenté.

–Sabes bien que no puedes faltar al trabajo. Eres el jefe–sonrió.

–Un día que no vengamos no debería pasar nada–me quejé. –Además tengo una buena excusa para no venir.

–Seguro, pero aun así un no es un no.

Suspiré exageradamente. Bien, lo que ocurría era que el día de mañana se cumplía un año desde que Ryuuji y yo habíamos comenzado a salir y realmente quería disfrutar la fecha con él, pero como siempre debía darle tanta importancia al trabajo para negarse a faltar.

No podía hacer nada al respecto, algo me idearía para salir temprano mañana.

Salimos de la oficina rumbo al elevador cuando Nanami me detuvo.

–Jefe, espere. Acabo de recibir una llamada para usted–me dijo.

–¿Qué es?

–¿Recuerda la junta que tenía planeada la empresa de Tokio?

Asentí. Nuestra compañía asociada en Tokio quería tratar unos asuntos con nosotros desde hacía tiempo y querían hacer una junta con todos los empresarios importantes, sin embargo no se había decidido todavía mucho.

–Pues se acaba de decidir que será mañana–dijo.

–¡Mañana! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me avisan un día antes?

–No sé, pero es necesario que asista. Todos los directivos acudirán sin falta. Es difícil conseguir vuelos disponibles de un día a otro, pero por suerte encontré un espacio en un vuelo.

Torcí la boca. ¿Por qué de todos los días tenía que ser mañana?

–Supongo que podré llevar un asistente–aventuré con esperanza de que no todo estuviera arruinado.

–Sé requirió sólo la presencia de usted–me contestó. –Además no hay más asientos disponibles en el vuelo.

–Entiendo. ¿Y realmente no puede ir un representante mío?

–No que yo tenga entendido ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

Sí, pero no podía decirle.

–Jefe–habló Ryuuji de repente. –Está bien. Usted es la cabeza de la empresa, debe asistir. Es muy importante, ¿no?

Lo miré y él me sonrió.

–Supongo–me rendí. –¿A qué horas es la junta?–le pregunté a la recepcionista.

–A las 8 pm, pero el vuelo sale a las 10 de la mañana.

–¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

–Cómo le dije, no encontré otro vuelo disponible.

Así que realmente perdería el día entero.

–Muy bien. Cualquier cambio de planes, me manda avisar–le dije y me fui junto con Ryuuji.

Ingresamos al ascensor.

–Ryuuji–me aclaré la garganta. –¿Realmente está bien que me vaya mañana?

–No se puede evitar. Debe ser algo importante si insisten tanto en que vayas incluso cuando te avisaron con un día de antelación–comentó. –Seguro que podremos celebrar otro día.

Su tono no dejó traslucir ningún tipo de decepción, pero sentí que realmente le entristecía.

–Lo lamento–murmuré.

–No es tu culpa.

Pero aun así me sentía mal por ello.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Ryuuji se metió a bañar y yo me puse a acomodar una pequeña maleta que llevaría el día de mañana. Aunque todavía estaba algo resentido por el súbito cambio de planes, ya no podía echarme para atrás.

Ryuuji salió del baño ya en pijama y se acostó. –Buenas noches. –dijo.

Torcí la boca. –Buenas noches–y seguí haciendo mi maleta.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano ya que Ryuuji insistía en que iría a trabajar. Tras discutir un poco con él, lo convencí de que se quedara en casa y me acompañara al aeropuerto.

Fuimos en mi carro, en el camino traté de bromear diciéndole cómo tendría oportunidad de manejar el auto de regreso. Él me dijo que nunca había tenido gran interés en manejarlo, pero podía adivinar que estaba mintiendo.

Una vez hallé un lugar donde estacionarme, bajamos del auto y traje mi equipaje.

Entramos al moderno edificio y fui a cerciorarme que mi boleto estuviera en orden. Como mi maleta era lo suficientemente pequeña para llevarla conmigo, no tuve que documentar nada.

Ryuuji se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del rato. Llegamos al área donde él ya no podía pasar conmigo. Me detuve y por un momento no se me ocurrió nada que decir.

–Que te vaya bien–dijo él antes de que se me viniera algo a la mente.

–Ryuuji…yo lo siento, en verdad…

–De verdad no te preocupes por mí. No pasa nada. –trató de animarme.

–Voy a compensarlo–le prometí.

El rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Cuídate–fue lo último que me dijo antes de que nos tuviéramos que separar. Me empecé a alejar, sin embargo, sin pensarlo di media vuelta y me atreví a robarle un beso ahí en medio de la gente. Me miró atónito antes de que me marchara rumbo a la terminal donde abordaría el avión.

El viaje en el avión pasó más rápido de lo que esperé, también gracias al hecho que dormité la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando el capitán anunció que habíamos llegado a Tokio, me asomé por la ventanilla y observé lo grande que era la ciudad.

Bajé del avión y busqué la hoja donde Nanami me había anotado el hotel donde me quedaría. Busqué transporte y me dirigí hacía allá. En el hotel un empleado de la empresa asociada me daría detalles sobre la junta.

En cuanto llegué y me acomodé en mi cuarto me aventé a la cama. Tendría demasiado tiempo libre hasta que fuera la junta. Tomé mi celular del bolsillo y lo miré.

_No vendría mal llamar a Ryuuji, _pensé, aunque si estaba en el trabajo seguramente se enfadaría conmigo. Después de analizarlo un poco, resolví en enviarle un mensaje de texto.

"Ya estoy en el hotel ¿Cómo estás?"

Envié el mensaje. Esperé unos minutos y mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje nuevo. Chequé para ver que Ryuuji me había contestado:

"Estoy bien, me dejaron el día libre así que estoy en la casa ¿Qué tal tú?"

Sonreí y comencé a escribir otro mensaje. Así me pasé enviando mensajes una buena hora hasta que el teléfono de la habitación sonó interrumpiéndome.

–¿Diga?–contesté.

–Kira-san. Soy el enviado de la empresa Kamigawa. Le traigo la información sobre los temas a tratar hoy. Si es tan amable de bajar a recepción. Por favor. –me dijo.

–Muy bien. Voy para allá.

Tomé mi celular y salí de la habitación. Entré en el elevador y presioné el botón de planta baja.

Envié otro mensaje. "Realmente estoy aburrido. Te extraño, Ryuuji."

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Busqué en la recepción a la persona que se viera más formal, agotada y aburrida. Un hombre de cabello oscuro se adecuaba a esa descripción muy bien. Cuando me acerqué en efecto era el empleado. Me entregó unos papeles y me explicó a grandes rasgos el contenido de ellos.

–Por cierto, el jefe le extiende una invitación a comer en una hora. Un auto de nuestra empresa pasará por usted.

–Me parece bien. –asentí. Después de eso se despidió. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación.

Ryuuji no me contestó.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, decidí dormir un rato.

Después de que me despertara súbitamente para asistir a la comida, donde conocí a Okazaki-san, el jefe de la empresa Kamigawa; anduve de un lado para otro, más que nada perdiendo el tiempo hasta que dieran las 8 de la noche. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, el mismo empleado que me había visitado en la mañana fue a recogerme al hotel.

–La junta empezará tan pronto lleguemos–me dijo.

–Muy bien, vamos.

El edificio no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Al llegar subimos hasta el piso 23. La sala de juntas era muy amplia, la mesa era extremadamente larga para el número de asistentes.

Okazaki-san se puso de pie y nos agradeció nuestra presencia a todos. Hizo una pequeña introducción para que otra persona se pusiera en pie y explicara los términos a tratar.

Después de un rato dejé de entender lo que estaba explicando. Sabía que debía estar prestando más atención a lo que estaban diciendo, pero honestamente me era imposible. Tratando de evitar dormirme, saqué mi celular y lo desbloqueé.

Miré el fondo de pantalla de mi celular. Era obviamente una foto de Ryuuji y mía. La había tomado mientras estábamos en la oficina. Ryuuji se había quejado de que en lugar de estar tomando fotos con el celular debería estar cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades de jefe, sin embargo tras insistir bastante, y negociar varias cosas, accedió a que nos tomáramos una foto.

Por mala suerte justo cuando tomé la foto Ryuuji estornudó, resultando en que tuviera una mueca algo extraña en la foto. Claramente le desagradó el resultado, después de eso decidí ponerla de fondo.

Reí para mis adentros. Miré la hora. Eran las 8:36. La junta todavía seguiría una buena hora y media. Entonces noté que tenía un mensaje no leído. Lo abrí para ver que era de Ryuuji, lo había enviado ya hace bastante rato. Me pregunté por qué no había notado cuando me llegó.

"Yo también te extraño. Suerte en la junta." leí. Debajo de eso había otra cosa. "Feliz aniversario."

Me quedé pasmado un momento, pensando en cómo se encontraría. Una preocupación enorme me invadió.

_¿Me extraña? ¿Se sentirá solo? ¿Triste? ¿Estará bien?_

Mi mente se revolvía alrededor del deseo de ver a Ryuuji.

–¿Kira-san? ¿Hay algún problema?–me preguntó Okazaki-san.

Sin darme cuenta, me había puesto de pie. ¿Había un problema? Pues sí. Mi novio estaba sólo en nuestra casa el día de nuestro aniversario y me extraña. Consideraba eso un problema muy grave.

–Lo siento, debo irme –Me oí decir. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! No debía hacer eso. –Tendrán que hacerme llegar la conclusión de la junta después.

Todos me vieron sorprendidos.

–¿Qué? Pe-pero, no se puede ir. Necesitamos su opinión en el asunto, es de vital importancia.

–Me aseguraré de opinar cuando me comuniquen los resultados. Tengo algo demasiado importante que atender y no tengo hasta mañana para ello. Con su permiso.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, salí de la habitación. Una vez fuera corrí hacia el elevador y me dirigí al piso inferior.

_Debo llegar al aeropuerto rápido. Espero poder encontrar un vuelo que salga a esta hora…_

En cuanto salí del edificio conseguí un taxi, antes de irme al aeropuerto, necesitaba ir al hotel a recoger mis cosas.

Tan rápido como pude entré al lujoso hotel, dejando al taxi esperándome, y subí a mi habitación. Aventé lo que había sacado de mi maleta dentro y salí corriendo de regreso al piso inferior. Entregué la llave y salí, subiendo de nuevo al taxi. Le dije que me llevara al aeropuerto. El tráfico hizo que el trayecto demorara más.

Eran las 8:50. Tras otro buen tramo de carros atestados llegamos al aeropuerto. Entré rogando que hubiera un vuelo disponible.

–Necesito un vuelo que salga a la ciudad de Inazuma en este mismo momento. –pedí alterado a la primera línea que me topé.

La señorita detrás del mostrador me vio algo perturbada pero se dedicó a buscar en la computadora lo que pedía.

–Tenemos un vuelo que sale en 20 minutos. Sólo quedan asientos de primera clase–me informó.

–Está bien. Lo tomo–acepté sin más y le entregué la primera tarjeta que encontré en mi cartera.

Tecleó varias cosas en su computadora y después de unos minutos me dio un papel.

–Aquí está su boleto. Es el vuelo 3042 que sale de la terminal B.

–Muchas gracias–y con eso salí disparado a la terminal.

Pasé la revisión de equipaje tratando de no parecer apurado y posteriormente abordé el avión.

Ni siquiera cuando ya me encontraba sentado pudo disminuir mis ansias. La espera sería desesperante, lo supuse. El vuelo duraría una hora y media aproximadamente y eso era demasiado.

El avión despegó. Intenté mantener la mente ocupada pero no podía evitar revisar la hora cada 5 minutos.

_Ya casi estoy ahí, Ryuuji._

Justo cuando pensé que alcanzaría el borde de la desesperación, un sonido salió de las bocinas del avión.

–Estimados pasajeros–avisó el capitán por el altoparlante, –estamos a punto de aterrizar en la ciudad de Inazuma, se les recomienda que… –dejé de prestar atención al tiempo que sentía la inquietud trepar por mi estómago.

Salí casi corriendo del avión y de la terminal directo a la salida. Miré mi reloj una vez más; eran casi las 11, todavía tenía tiempo. Justo cuando salí al exterior, me tropecé y caí sobre la banqueta.

_Sólo faltaba esto._

Me puse en pie ignorando el dolor de mis manos, me limpié y me puse en marcha. Llamé un taxi y me llevó a mi casa.

15 minutos para las once. Tenía tiempo, tenía tiempo.

Bajé a trompicones del automóvil, pagué y dejé que el taxista se quedara con el cambio. Tomé mi equipaje y corrí hacia la entrada principal.

Llegué jadeante ante la puerta y toqué, no tomándome la molestia de buscar mis llaves entre el equipaje. Tardó un poco en lo que Ryuuji fue y me abrió. Cuando me vio, se quedó ahí pasmado.

–Hiroto ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? –dijo sin preámbulos.

–Regresé–sonreí.

–Pero… ¿no deberías estar ahora en una junta? ¡Era algo muy importante! Se suponía que vendrías hasta mañana.

–Tendrán que arreglárselas sin mí. Tenía que venir–suspiré.

–¿Seguro que esto estaba bien? ¡Qué van a pensar…!

–No importa. Seguro que alguna buena excusa me inventaré. No podía seguir allá sabiendo que estabas aquí, hoy no. No te podía dejar solo en nuestro aniversario–le dije.

Ryuuji estaba incrédulo, abrió la boca varias veces sin lograr pronunciar nada y de pronto comenzó a sollozar.

–¡Ryuuji! ¿Qué pasa?–me alarmé y le comencé a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro.

–No puedo creer que hayas vuelto por mí. Abandonaste una junta importante sólo para venir a verme–me sonrió y tomó una de mis manos. Entonces algo lo desconcertó y miró mi palma con atención. –Hiroto, ¿qué te paso en la mano?

–Me caí cuando salía del aeropuerto, pero no es nada–no le di importancia.

–¿Te duele?

–Un poco, nada que no pueda soportar.

Ryuuji tomó ambas de mis manos y las miró detenidamente. –¿Sabes? Una vez Hitomiko-san me enseñó un truco mágico para hacer que el dolor se fuera–me miró un segundo y seguido de eso besó cada una de mis manos.

Lo miré estupefacto.

_¡Lo recuerda!_

Lo abracé fuerte. Sin duda, hoy tenía que estar aquí, con él.

–¿Funcionó?–susurró.

–Funcionó–afirmé.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no había otro lugar para mí más que a lado de Ryuuji. Y que si podía, quería estar con él por siempre.

–Feliz aniversario, Ryuuji.

* * *

Un capítulo más...


	12. Una inusual forma de pedir matrimonio

Finalmente, espero que esto no resulte decepcionante.

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level 5

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**"Una inusual forma de pedir matrimonio"**

**Hiroto/Midorikawa**

**(Midorikawa's POV)**

Era un día normal en la empresa Kira. Todos los empleados se encontraban concentrados en sus trabajos. Desde el conserje hasta el jefe. Y como todos los días, estaba más que atareado con las diversas tareas que conllevaba mi puesto de auxiliar administrativo.

Uno pensaría que este tipo de trabajo no sería _tan_ cansado, pero bueno era ni más ni menos que el secretario del jefe de la empresa entera. Por lo que no tenía ni un segundo para descansar. Además siempre había intentado esforzarme al máximo, hasta para la más mínima cosa, no importaba qué.

En aquel momento, me encontraba acomodando diversos papeles en diferentes carpetas y después dentro del archivero donde correspondía. Estaba muy concentrado para no confundir ninguna información, cuando mi susodicho jefe me interrumpió.

–Ryuuji, te tengo un encargo. –me dijo sonriente.

–¿Qué cosa, jefe?

–Necesito que vayas a recoger un paquete a la oficina de correos.

Levanté una ceja curioso. Era un encargo fuera de lo normal. –¿Por un paquete? ¿Y por qué no lo han entregado ellos directamente?

–Eso es lo que quisiera saber. Es una documentación que debió llegar aquí desde ayer pero por alguna razón no ha llegado. Por lo que quiero que vayas a checar si no lo tienen por ahí en artículos con falta de datos o algo por el estilo ya que está directamente a mi nombre y como sabes nunca me mandan nada a mi nombre.

Asentí sin darle mucha importancia. –Bueno, iré cuando termine esto.

–Es que… necesito que vayas ahora–dijo con pena.

No tenía muchas ganas de hacer un recorrido tan largo, pero no me podía negar, era mi trabajo cumplir órdenes, incluso de alguien tan fastidioso como lo era mi jefe.

Suspiré dándome por vencido. Me levanté de mi asiento y me estiré un poco. –Muy bien, iré.

–Muchas gracias–me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me rodeaba por la cintura.

–Hiroto…–ya veía venir lo que iba a hacer.

Él se rio y me tomó ambas manos para que no evitara que me besase.

–Hiroto, ya te he dicho que mientras estemos trabajando nada de gestos amistosos–le reprendí.

–No ser amistoso contigo es muy difícil–me contestó. –Además un simple beso no daña a nadie–susurró, acercándose nuevamente a mí. Si cedía a sus peticiones sabía que terminaría olvidando el pedido que se me había confiado y no me podía permitir fallar en mi trabajo. Yo tenía mis prioridades. Incluso cuando la cercanía con Hiroto hacía que casi, y repito _casi_, se me olvidaran.

–B-bueno ¡me tengo que ir de todas formas! –balbuceé, soltándome del abrazo y saliendo de ahí.

El tiempo en que tardó el elevador en llegar a primer piso me bastó para que el calor de mi rostro se bajase.

Salí a la calle y busqué un taxi que pudiera tomar, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando uno se detuvo. Le indiqué que me llevara a la oficina de correos y el chofer arrancó el carro.

No estaba muy lejos, pero había algo de tráfico a aquella hora. Después de unos 10 minutos, llegamos al destino. Le pagué y me bajé.

La oficina de correos era un edificio no muy grande y era además muy viejo. Se notaba que el lugar no había sido remodelado en mucho tiempo, en parte porque la gente no usaba el correo con toda la tecnología que existía ahora.

Subí las pocas escaleras que había hacia la puerta y entré. El lugar estaba casi vacío. Me acerqué a un señor de edad avanzada que atendía en el lugar.

–Disculpe, vengo a buscar un paquete que debió haber sido entregado hace días en la empresa donde trabajo. No sé si se habrá perdido…

–¿Qué destinatario tenía el paquete, joven? –me preguntó.

–Kira Hiroto. El paquete debería venir de Tokio.

El señor tecleó en su computadora. –Al parecer tenemos un paquete con ese remitente, nos acaba de llegar hoy. Déjeme lo traigo.

Me pareció extraño que hubiera llegado hasta hoy cuando debió llegar desde hacía días, pero a veces ocurrían retrasos. El señor no tardó mucho en regresar con una caja mediana de cartón.

–Aquí está –me entregó la caja.

No estaba muy pesada. Revisé la etiqueta donde venía la dirección del remitente y destinatario. Como esperaba, el paquete estaba dirigido a la empresa con el nombre de Hiroto, pero el remitente era una dirección desconocida. Esperaba ver la dirección de la empresa Kamigawa, pero en cambio esta dirección no me decía nada.

–Gracias. –dije y me fui del lugar. Volví a llamar un taxi y me subí.

Sentía que la situación de este paquete era extraña. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, aunque no sabía decir que. No podía hacer nada al respecto hasta no hablarlo con Hiroto.

Justo cuando íbamos a mitad del trayecto, el carro dejó de avanzar de la nada. El chofer intentó arrancar varias veces, y al ver que el carro no prendía, se bajó y abrió el cofre del carro. Después de que pareciera revisar varias cosas, volvió a subir e intentó arrancar de nuevo sin éxito.

–Parece que voy a tardarme un poco en esto. –me avisó. –No sé si prefiera buscar otro transporte.

–Bien–acepté. –¿Cuánto debo pagarle?

Me dijo la cantidad y le pagué. Bajé. En ese momento estábamos en una calle no muy transitada, por lo que el que encontrara otro taxi iba a ser algo complicado.

Esperé un buen rato, pero todos los taxis que pasaban iban ocupados. Comencé a perder la paciencia.

Después de otro buen rato finalmente un taxi desocupado pasó. Subí y le indiqué que me llevara a la empresa. No tardó más de 3 minutos para mi suerte, pagué nuevamente y bajé.

Subí al elevador hasta el piso superior. La recepcionista volteó a verme y sonrió.

–Ya regresaste, Midorikawa.

–¡Finalmente! –bufé.

Ella asintió y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. Seguí hacia la oficina de Hiroto y abrí la puerta. Hiroto estaba en su escritorio con un montón de papeles. Tomé la caja y la puse en el escritorio de mi jefe. Suspiré pesadamente.

–Aquí está el correo–le anuncié.

–¿Puedes abrirla, por favor? –pidió sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo.

_Sí, claro, era obvio que iba a decirme eso._

Agarré unas tijeras que estaban sobre mi escritorio y quité los sellos para poder abrir la caja.

Dentro de ella, al contrario de encontrar montones de papeles como esperaba, había una caja más pequeña. Observé el contenido algo confundido, ¿acaso me había equivocado de paquete? Después de todo, la dirección de donde venía no la conocía, bien este paquete no era el que Hiroto esperaba.

–Oye, Hiroto, además del paquete que fui a buscar, ¿había alguna otra cosa que estuvieras esperando?

–No, no creo que haya nada más que me pudiera llegar ¿Por qué?

–Pues ¿no me dijiste que era documentación la que venía dentro de este paquete?

–Sí.

–Esto no son papeles, viene otra caja. La dirección del remitente me pareció extraña, tal vez este paquete no era el que buscabas, lo siento.

Hiroto alzó la vista al parecer igual de confundido que yo. Miró la caja y revisó la etiqueta de los datos. –La dirección está bien. No es la de la empresa de Tokio, pero a veces envían cosas de esta dirección. Sobre los papeles…es extraño. Tal vez sean discos, puede que hayan enviado todo digitalizado.

Me siguió pareciendo muy raro, pero me encogí de hombros y abrí la segunda caja. Adentro había todavía otra caja más pequeña.

–¡Esto es una broma verdad! Esto no puede ser ninguna documentación. –me quejé.

Hiroto frunció las cejas en confusión. –Pues no queda más que ver que es lo que contiene.

Bufé evidentemente molesto, abrí la caja, esperando a ver que era su contenido, para irónicamente encontrar otra cajita.

Sin embargo, esta cajita no era una caja de cartón como las otras, ésta era una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, como las que suelen contener...

Me quedé inmóvil, ahí, observando la cajita sin saber que decir o pensar. ¿Por qué habían enviado eso? ¿De verdad lo había enviado la empresa de Tokio? No…claramente no. Esto…esto sólo podía significar…

Levanté la mirada hacia Hiroto y me sonrió. Se levantó de su lugar tras el escritorio y fue a pararse a mi lado.

_No puede ser._

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó como si no supiera lo que pasaba.

–Eh...esto...esto es...

–Hay que abrirla para ver que hay dentro ¿no?

Alterné miradas entre la caja y él, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Hiroto me instó a que tomara la caja.

Con algo de tremura estiré la mano y tomé la cajita negra. Dudé un momento, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante lo que podía estar dentro, pero después de respirar profundamente con mis dedos temblando, la abrí. Adentro no se encontraba otra cosa que un anillo. Contemplé sin palabras en admiración el accesorio frente mí. Sin embargo no era un anillo como pude haberlo imaginado, era un anillo de oro con una banda azulada en medio. Diferentes piedras adornaban el anillo, cada una de ellas simulando un planeta.

–¿Qué…?–no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado conmocionado como para darle sentido a mis palabras.

–Espero no te moleste la temática del anillo. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta la astronomía, y pues, de alguna forma quería representar lo importante que eres para mí, Ryuuji. –Me sonrió. –Había pensado en dártelo en algún tipo de cena como se suele hacer. Pero pensé que tal vez sería mejor hacerlo así, más privado. Pensé que te gustaría más. Siempre te esfuerzas de más para todo, sobre todo para el trabajo. Creí que sería una buena idea aprovechar eso. Seguramente te molesto ir por el paquete y regresar para encontrar que no era lo que esperabas. Sólo quería que supieras que aunque te cueste mucho lidiar conmigo, al final sólo quiero darte lo mejor que pueda darte.

Las palabras seguían atoradas en mi garganta sin poder salir. Hiroto ciertamente terminaba sorprendiéndome más cada día. Miré nuevamente el anillo.

–Tengo que hacer bien la propuesta, ¿verdad? ¿Lo prefieres así? –preguntó sin realmente esperar mi respuesta.

Tomó la cajita de mis manos y me volteó de frente hacía él. Se hincó.

–Midorikawa Ryuuji...

_No es verdad._

-¿Me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?

Me quedé ahí parado, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Hiroto esperó pacientemente. Me pregunté si estaba nervioso de mi respuesta. Entonces cuando pensé que finalmente había encontrado otra vez mi voz, me eché a reir. Hiroto no esperaba eso, ya que me vio aterrorizado, ni yo tenía idea de porque me reía, pero eso me ayudó a decirlo fácilmente.

–Sí–dije todavía riendo. –Me encantaría, Hiroto.

Hiroto tomó mi mano izquierda y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular.

Se puso de pie y me le abalancé encima, descartando todo lo que le había dicho, lo besé incontables veces.

Nunca hubiera creído que este trabajo pudiera ser tan grato. Sin duda el primer día que me presenté con mi solicitud en mano no esperaba que algo así terminara ocurriéndome. Ni siquiera cuando me encontré cara a cara con Hiroto aquella vez pensé que terminaría saliendo con él. Después de todo nunca había albergado esperanza en ello y había pasado mucho tiempo en el que no habíamos sabido nada el uno del otro, años en los que uno olvida las cosas que pasaron y trata de seguir adelante; aunque, bueno, cuando uno lo piensa bien no es como si 10 años fueran tanto tiempo… al menos no para mí.

Y si reflexionaba sobre todo eso ahora, podía decir que no me hubiera gustado que las cosas pasaran de otra manera.

Hiroto me miraba sonriente y no podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

Quien sabe que cosas nos depararía la vida a partir de ahora.

...

-¡Chicas! Dijo que sí.-Anunció Hiroto a un gran número de empleadas que se encontraban fuera de la oficina. De alguna forma sabían con antelación de la situación y habían estado esperando noticias con ansias. Miré sin habla la escena. Nanami se me acercó y me felicitó. Tuve que cubrirme la cara de la gran vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Como me gusta hacer fics de propuestas extrañas .u.

Si llegaron hasta este punto de la historia ¡les debo dar las gracias! Aguantar mis eternos monólogos es difícil. Haha.

Agradecimientos:

Como siempre, gracias a cualquiera que se haya dado el tiempo de leer, incluso si no les gustó tanto. Y a todos los que siguieron la historia desde el principio y/o la agregaron a favoritos.

Por supuesto un súper agradecimiento especial a todos los que me dejaron review:

Marychan29, Shizuya Kiyama, Andorea, MidorikawaxRyuuji, IchiBerryz, IceCreamLover96, Evangeline-Darkness12, lola, Tixi, Miichiihiiroo Kaazeemaaruu, Otogawa Francis y Mimi-chan.

También gracias a AutumnRose745 por aguantar mis bloqueos y flojera para seguir este fic. Por fin terminé.

No me queda decir más que espero sea posible traer nuevos fics en poco tiempo.


End file.
